


Second Chances

by qtp2t



Category: Glee, Kurtbastian - Fandom
Genre: Break Up, Crush, Discovering Friendship, Domestic Violence (2 scenes), Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, NYU - Freeform, Not Blaine or Klaine Friendly, References to Drugs, Second Chances, do not copy to another site
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:15:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 29,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29490432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qtp2t/pseuds/qtp2t
Summary: Sebastian and Hunter had been best friends their entire lives. When Hunter finds out what Sebastian had done to Klaine, he's upset, and convinces his father to let him transfer to Dalton, where he helps Sebastian through some issues.  They move to NYC when they graduate, where Hunter happens to share some classes with Kurt.  Friendship ensues, and because of that, Sebastian is given a second chance at friendship, and possibly more.  But before too much can happen, Kurt needs out of what has become a toxic relationship with Blaine.Story starts after Kurt graduates from high school. There was no confession of cheating or proposal, no steroid scandal.
Relationships: Kurt Hummel & Hunter Clarington, Kurt Hummel & Sebastian Smythe, Kurt Hummel/Blaine Anderson, Kurt Hummel/Sebastian Smythe, Sebastian Smythe & Hunter Clarington
Comments: 248
Kudos: 162





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> *I did it again...I started another fic. Okay, so I actually have 5 or 6 started that aren't posted yet, BUT this one is nearly complete. I'll post a chapter every day or two until it's all up (I promise I'm working on the others too). I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I've enjoyed writing it!  
> *Originally, this fic was inspired by another fic that I can't find anymore, but I'm sure is out there somewhere. However, this got away from me, so now the influence of the other fic isn't really obvious to me.  
> **Edit: The fic is called Get Your Shit Princess by AngelTalion. Thanks il_kerri for finding it for me!  
> *Oh! And none of Hunter's antics from the tv show take place. Shew...  
> *Warning: Language

“How on Earth did you convince them to let us room together?”

“I’m a charming man, Sebastian. You know this already,” Hunter smirked. 

“Ahh, yes. I’m not sure how I’ve been able to resist you for so long.”

Hunter chuckled, “I don’t know either.”

Seb wrinkled his nose, “It could be because you don’t like dick.”

Hunter turned and looked Seb up and down with a raised brow, “Maybe I do and I just don’t like yours.”

And just like that, it was as if they hadn’t ever been apart.

Sebastian and Hunter had been best friends their entire lives. Their fathers were best friends, having met when they attended Dalton together 20 some odd years prior. Sebastian’s father sent him to his alma mater once he returned from his mother’s in France, but Hunter’s father, being a military man now, had opted to send him to military school. 

The boys had kept in touch. They texted every couple of days, and called at least once a week. Sebastian had purposefully not told Hunter about everything that he had done to the infamous Klaine. But his father did. To say Hunter was upset about it was an understatement. With pressure from both Hunter and Sebastian’s father, Hunter’s family finally allowed him to transfer to Dalton for his senior year. He had full intentions on whipping Sebastian into shape. He and Sebastian had a similar sense of humor and a strong bond. He was sure he could get through to him. 

Dave’s suicide attempt had woken Seb up before Hunter even arrived. He apologized to Dave, Kurt, Blaine, and both of the glee clubs. But that didn’t mean Hunter was going to act like there wasn’t still work to be done. The Sebastian he knew was fun, sarcastic, had a quick wit, but was also kind and caring. It was time for that soul to shine again. 

Their senior year was very therapeutic and fairly uneventful. And that was just how Hunter wanted it to be. As the year went on, the Sebastian that he was used to came back in full force. Was still a smartass? Absolutely. Still a flirt? More than ever. But he was not heartless and cruel. He was not inconsiderate. He was not a boyfriend stealing asshole. 

When the two friends graduated, they headed to New York, both attending NYU. Their dads, thrilled that they would be rooming together, pitched in and got them a really nice two bedroom apartment. They spent the summer exploring the city that they were now calling home, and were ready for the start of classes come Fall.

* * *

When Kurt didn’t make it into NYADA, he moved to New York anyway. His original goal was to re audition for a spot at NYADA’s Spring semester, but once he got an internship at Vogue.com, loving every minute of it, he reevaluated his goals. He got a second job at the Spotlight Dinner as a singing waiter, and saved his money for the remainder of the year. He applied to NYU and Parsons for fashion design. He was accepted to both, but ultimately chose NYU so that he could minor in Musical Theater. 

He and Blaine had stayed together through their year apart. Long distance was tough, but they made it work. When Blaine was accepted to NYADA, he moved in with Kurt into the loft that he shared with Rachel and Santana at the beginning of summer. It didn’t take them long to realize that the four of them in a loft with no real walls was just not going to work.

Blaine and Kurt moved out together, finding a tiny one bedroom apartment that was closer to both of their schools. Living together still wasn’t easy, but Kurt assumed it was because it was just something they would have to get used to. He put as much effort into tolerating Blaine’s quirks as he possibly could, but it wasn’t easy. He wasn’t sure how living with Rachel Berry had been easier.

When classes started, Kurt was more than ready to get some time to himself, even if it meant spending time in classrooms full of other students. The first few weeks took some adjusting in his schedule. Two jobs, plus school, was tough. 

When he would go home at night, to a messy apartment and his boyfriend laying on the couch surrounded by takeout boxes, he often wondered why they were even together. Other than their love of music, it was becoming apparent that they didn’t have much else in common. 

Their first big argument was over the mess. Blaine didn’t have a job, and Kurt always picked up after himself, so if the apartment was messy, then Blaine caused it and should be able to clean it up with all of this free time. He didn’t see it that way.

Their second big fight was about Kurt never being home.

“I feel like you’re abandoning me. You go to school and work so much that I never see you.”

“Well I don’t have a mommy and daddy paying all of my bills, Blaine. Dad is helping as much as he can with school, but if I want to live here or, I don’t know, _eat_ , then I have to work. Your parents pay your half of the rent and send you money for whatever you need. I have to work for that!”

“Oh, so you’re jealous…”

With a huff of frustration, Kurt left the apartment without another word.

* * *

When Hunter entered his Creative Writing class on the very first day, he immediately recognized Kurt Hummel. He was also in his Statistics class. He had not only seen his photo among some of the Warbler photos that hung in the Dalton practice room, but Sebastian had shown him a few photos of both Blaine and Kurt when they were working through Sebastian’s issues the year prior. 

For the first few weeks, he just sat back and watched. Kurt seemed to be really smart, and often was an open participant in class. There were times when Kurt seemed to be really tired and Hunter had to wonder if he was okay. 

Hunter saw Kurt on campus pretty often. It wasn’t surprising since they had two classes together and were in the same general area most of the time. He was quite amused by how many guys would watch Kurt. He was constantly being flirted with, though he didn’t seem to even be fazed by it one bit. 

Hunter was running through Central Park one Saturday morning when he noticed Kurt running as well. He was running toward him on a path perpendicular to the one Hunter was on. As paths intersected, Hunter turned the corner and passed Kurt, who didn’t even look up at him. Seconds later, Hunter’s blood ran cold. A man dressed in running clothes was sitting on a bench and watched Kurt pass. He watched Kurt for a few more seconds, then quickly stood and ran the same direction as Kurt, not taking his eyes off of him. Something about it ate right through Hunter, so he turned to follow the guy who was following Kurt.

Hunter watched as the guy quickly approached Kurt. He sped up as well. He wasn’t sure what he could do until something actually happened. He thought about calling for Kurt, but he had earbuds in and he wasn’t sure it would make a difference since there was still a bit of distance between them. 

Everything was happening so fast. 

As if in slow motion, Hunter watched as the man reached forward to grab Kurt’s arm. As soon Kurt was touched he turned and jerked his arm away. 

“What the hell?!” he yelled, yanking the earbuds out of his ears as he scowled at the man. 

The guy stepped toward, reaching out for him again, and Kurt took a quick step back, “Don’t fucking touch me.”

“Come on, Hun,” he said, quickly wrapping his hand around Kurt’s arm.

Kurt pulled his arm away, grabbed the guy by the shoulders, and kneed him in the crotch, “I said don’t touch me!” 

He doubled over in pain, but when the guy stood seconds later, he took a step toward him again, Kurt punched him. 

The guy fell to the ground and whined as he covered his eye.

Hunter finally reached them. He chuckled as he bent over and put his hands on his knees to catch his breath from running faster to catch up. From his bent position he looked up at Kurt, “Looks like you have this handled.”

Kurt was still frowning at the guy on the ground, “Fucking asshole. Keep your hands to yourself.”

The guy scrambled up off the ground and ran the other direction as best he could. It was more of a hobble at that point.

Hunter stood and watched him go, “His running game is a bit more fun to watch now.”

Kurt couldn’t help the little laugh that came out as he looked at Hunter. He looked back at the guy running away and tilted his head, “It totally is.”

Hunter smiled and held out his hand, “Hunter Clarington. I’m in a couple of your classes at NYU.”

Kurt nodded as he shook Hunter’s hand, “Kurt Hummel. I thought you looked familiar.”

“So I saw that guy watching you and he gave me the creeps, so I turned and ran the same direction. But apparently you handle yourself just fine.”

“I do, but it’s nice to have backup. So thanks.”

“No problem. It was nice officially meeting you. I’ll see you in class Monday?”

“Yeah. I’ll see you then,” Kurt nodded with a small smile. 

Both of them ran off in opposite directions.

When Kurt got home, he jumped in the shower quickly, then found Blaine on the couch, “You’ll never guess what happened.” He sat down next to his boyfriend and waited for him to pause the tv, but he didn’t. He continued, “I was running in the park, and-”

“Kurt, I’m right at my favorite part of the movie.”

“The movie you’ve seen twenty times…”

Blaine ignored him, so Kurt just sighed and went to the bedroom to work on schoolwork before his shift at Spotlight.

When Hunter got home, he went to Sebastian’s bedroom, where he knew he was studying. He knocked, and when Seb said to come in, he opened the door. He walked up to him, “Guess who I met today.”

“Who?” He put down his pen and turned his attention to Hunter.

“Kurt Hummel.”

Sebastian raised his brows, and quietly said, “Really?”

Hunter nodded as he sat on the end of Seb’s bed, “Yeah, he was running in Central Park too. Some creep started following him, so I followed behind. I shouldn’t have worried. Kurt can take care of himself, apparently.”

Sebastian frowned and stood, “Is he okay?! What happened?”

Hunter got the answer to his unasked question right then and there. He had always thought that Sebastian liked Kurt, not Blaine. He knew how his best friend worked. He knew that Sebastian liked to rile up the other boy, and that he loved that there was another guy out there that gave as good as he got. But if he ever came right out and asked Sebastian about it directly, he knew that Seb would shut down the conversation instantly. But now, he knew his hunch was correct.

“He’s fine. The guy grabbed his arm and Kurt pulled away. When he tried again, Kurt kneed him in the balls. The asshole had the nerve to try a third time, and Kurt slugged him, making him fall on his ass.”

Sebastian smiled, then frowned, “Why didn’t you help him?”

“It all happened so fast, and I hadn’t caught up yet. He also didn’t need my help. Dude is more in shape than his clothes make him seem.”

“Was he shirtless? No, wait...How do you know?” He crossed his arms and waited for an answer.

Hunter hid his smirk the best he could, “No, he was sleeveless. And he’s in a couple of my classes.”

Seb plopped back into his chair, “Why didn’t you tell me that!?”

Hunter shrugged, “Why would it matter?”

Sebastian was taken aback by that question and didn’t respond for a few seconds. He sighed, “It doesn’t. I-I just...It would be nice to know that he and Blaine are doing okay, that’s all.”

“Well, he seems fine. Tired, but fine.”

“Hmmm.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurt and Hunter get to know each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is short. For some reason this story is harder for me to break up into chapters. I hope you enjoy!

On Monday, Kurt was walking to his Stats class when Hunter walked up beside him, “Hey.”

Kurt turned and smiled at him as they continued to walk, “Hey! How was the rest of your run?”

“Good. Yours? Hopefully uneventful?”

“Yeah. No more creeps.”

“Good. Hey, would you like to get coffee after class?” 

Kurt looked at him to evaluate his intentions, “Sure. But just so you know, I have a boyfriend.”

Hunter smiled, “I’m not even remotely bi-curious.”

Kurt smiled back and sassed, “So you mean you’re 100% gay?”

Hunter laughed, “I like you, Kurt Hummel. All 100% straight of me likes you very much.”

He winked, “Well, then coffee it is.”

After class they grabbed a coffee from a coffee cart on campus, then walked down the block to Washington Square. They sat on the edge of the fountain, then Hunter turned to face Kurt more. 

“I need to make a confession.”

“You _are_ bi-curious?” Kurt smiled.

Hunter chuckled, “Nope. But I did already know who you are, even before yesterday.”

Kurt frowned, “How?”

“I went to Dalton Academy.”

“Really? While I was there?”

“No, no. I was there last year. And I have another doozy of a confession...” Kurt raised his brows and waited. Hunter continued, “Sebastian Smythe is my best friend.”

Kurt nodded slowly as he took that information in. Finally, he said, “Okay. Why are you telling me this?”

“Because I like you. I’d like for us to be friends. But, I wanted to be up front with you. Given your history with Sebastian, I didn’t want you to find out later and have that effect our friendship. I have no hidden agendas.”

“Okay, I can respect that.” He hesitated, “I’m not sure what else to say.”

“And that’s okay. I will tell you that Seb is actually an amazing guy who was going through a lot when he moved to Ohio from France. He and I have been best friends all of our lives since our dads went to Dalton together back in the day, where they were best friends themselves. They still are. Anyway, I found out what he did. His dad told me. I know he apologized, and he meant it. But even then, he still wasn’t quite himself. His dad and I convinced my dad to let me transfer to Dalton where I could keep an eye on him. Eventually he told me everything and we worked through a lot of it. He’s himself again finally. I think you two could actually be great friends, if you gave him a chance.”

“Does he know you’re telling me this? And _why_ are you telling me this?”

“Well, like I said, I want to be upfront about it. And since he’s my best friend, and he also goes to NYU, there’s a chance he’ll come up in conversation. I just wanted to let you know that he’s not an asshole, and he’s definitely not out to steal your man. I don’t think he ever was.”

Kurt didn’t say anything. He didn’t want to argue with this guy that he just met. He changed the subject, “So what is your major?”

Hunter understood and went along with the subject change, “I’m undecided, technically. I’m thinking Advertising, though. How about you?”

“Fashion, with a minor in Musical Theater.” He paused a few seconds, “I have to be honest. I feel like everything I tell you is going to be repeated to Sebastian. I can hear him now, making some snarky comment about my fashion being on a Puerto Rican Pride float again.”

Hunter smiled a little, “From what I heard, you snarked right back. And to be honest, I think that’s why Seb kept coming back for more. You were his entertainment.”

Kurt frowned, “What?”

“There aren’t many people who can keep up with him, Kurt. But you could… and he liked it. Look, I’m not here to convince you. I promise I won’t tell him all of our conversations. But I can’t promise he won’t ask. I’ll try to give him vague answers. He was concerned about you yesterday when I told him how I met you. Really concerned. I’m sure now that he knows we know each other, he may ask occasionally.”

Kurt felt like his world was spinning. He had accepted Sebastian’s apology. He hadn’t held a grudge, but this was like someone telling him that everything he thought he knew about Sebastian was wrong, and he had no idea what to think of that.

When Kurt didn’t say anything back, he asked, “So, obviously, I know about Blaine. Do you and he live together? Where does he go to school?”

Kurt nodded, “Yeah we do. He goes to NYADA.”

“How does he like it?”

“He’ll tell you he loves it.”

Hunter frowned, “But you don’t think he does?”

“He complains about it an awful lot for something he tells everyone he loves.” Kurt’s eyes widened, “Oh god. I shouldn’t have said that. I’m sorry.”

Hunter chuckled, “No need to apologize. I get it. And I promise not to repeat it.”

Kurt glanced at him, “Thanks.” He gathered his thoughts, “Are you seeing anyone?”

“No. I’m hoping to start dating soon though. I went on a few dates over the summer, but nothing serious. Being at an all boys high school slowed my game.”

Kurt chuckled, “And how is your game?”

“Star player, baby.”

“Oh god,” Kurt chuckled. “We may need to work on that a little.” 

Hunter put his hand on his heart in mock offense, “That is one thing I do not have a problem with.”

“Okay, whatever you say.”

They chatted for a while longer then both headed off to their next class. 

  
  


Kurt and Hunter spent a lot of time together after that. They formed a small study group with a few other students for their Statistics class and often had each other proofread their work for Creative Writing. 

“This is really good, Kurt. Maybe you should write about fashion instead of being a designer.”

“I’ve thought about it. Isabelle says I should do both. I think maybe I’ll start a blog. Maybe I can post pictures of people I see around the city that are doing fashion trends justice. Like Humans of New York, but for fashion.”

“You could call it ‘Fashion Forerunners’.”

Kurt’s face lit up, “Oooh, I like that!”

“Who’s Isabelle?”

“Isabelle Wright. She’s my boss at Vogue.”

Hunter’s eyebrows flew up, “You work for Vogue?!”

He nodded, “Vogue.com. I’m an intern there. I’m also a singing waiter at Spotlight Diner.”

“Holy shit, Kurt. I didn’t know that.” He was impressed with the fact that Kurt worked at Vogue, but then he frowned, “You have two jobs, and go to school full time?”

“Yeah. Gotta pay bills.” 

Hunter frowned deeper, “But you live with Blaine.”

Kurt raised his brows and nodded slowly, “Yeeesss….?”

“Doesn’t he help? Or don’t his parents help?”

Kurt rolled his eyes a bit, “His parents pay for his school, his half of the rent, and give him an allowance for food and spending money. He doesn’t feel he needs to work.”

“Do your parents help?”

“My mom passed when I was younger, but dad helps pay for school as much as he can. He owns his own business and he’s a Congressman, but he’s also helping pay for my step brother’s schooling. And he’s got a lot of medical bills from his cancer.” At Hunter’s facial expression, he clarified, “He’s in remission.”

“I’m sorry about your mom.” Kurt nodded, so Hunter continued, “So you’re paying for everything else?”

“Yeah. I mean, a lot of students here are, Hunt. I know you come from money, but if I want to eat and have a place to live, then it’s up to me. I help with tuition, pay my own phone, for my books… all of it.”

“And Blaine just studies?”

Kurt took a deep breath, “Among other things.”

Hunter made a face, “Touchy subject? Sorry.”

Kurt just shook his head, “He just pisses me off so much sometimes. We didn’t have these issues until he moved here. But now, sometimes I can’t even stand to look at him.” he looked at Hunter, “Sorry. I shouldn’t-"

  
“Kurt, sometimes it’s good to unload. Feel free. Like I said, I won’t go blabbing to Seb.”

He nodded, “I work my ass off and come home to a trashed apartment full of take out boxes and junk food all the time. I don’t have time to clean up after him. And then he complains that I never have time for him. I don’t have a choice! It’s just infuriating sometimes.”

“I’m sure it is. I mean, Seb and I don’t have jobs either, but our apartment is always nice. He’s been looking for a job, actually. It’s just finding one that he actually wants that fits his hours. I have no desire.”

“Happy spending daddy’s money?” Kurt sassed.

“More like Mommy’s money. But yes. My educational trust fund covers everything I need right now. Same for Seb.”

“Even spending money? Like for dates?”

“Pretty much.”

“Then why does he want to get a job?”

Hunter shrugged, “I don’t know. I think he thinks he thinks it builds character or something.”

Kurt made a face, “It does.”

When the study group met the next time, Hunter couldn’t help but get annoyed at Simon. He just wouldn’t stop flirting with Kurt, and Hunter had had about enough. When he went home later that afternoon, he was in a bad mood.

Sebastian frowned, “What crawled up your butt and died?”

“Simon.”

Seb huffed out a laugh, “Who’s Simon, and since when are you into anal?”

“Some asshat in our study group.” He ignored the other part of Seb’s question.

“You have a study group?”

“Yes, Seb. I actually study. Shocking?”

He shook his head, “No. I know you do well in school. You just never mention it. Why?”

Hunter sighed, “Because Kurt’s in it.”

Sebastian’s face fell, “Why would that matter? You don’t need to hide your friendship with him. I’m okay with it. I’m sure you two actually get along great.”

“We do. He’s awesome.”

“So why didn’t you tell me?”

“Because sometimes he shares things with me that I’m afraid I’ll repeat.”

“Does he know about me?”

“He knows you’re my best friend. He doesn't know we live together.”

Seb nodded and looked kind of hurt, “He doesn’t want you to tell me things.”

“Can you blame him? I know you’re not like that anymore, but to him…”

He nodded, “I get it.” He sighed and leaned back against the couch. “I was such a fucking asshole.” It dawned on him that Hunter said Kurt told him things. He frowned, “He _is_ okay, isn’t he?”

Hunter nodded, “He is. He’s so tired, though. I worry about him.”

Sebastian sat up and turned toward Hunter more, “Why is he so tired?”

“He’s going to school full time, with a major and a minor, and works two jobs. He’s exhausted.”

“Why does he have to work so much?”

“To pay for food, rent, phone, books…”

Sebastian frowned, “Doesn’t he live with Blaine?”

“And this is where I have to stop the conversation. I’m sorry, Seb.”

Sebastian nodded. He got an uneasy feeling about all of this. Then he remembered Simon. “Wait. Why was this Simon guy bugging you?”

“He’s such a flirt. It drives me insane.”

“Since when does a guy flirting with you bother you?”

Hunter turned to look at Sebastian, “He’s not flirting with me. He’s flirting with Kurt. Every gay man within a five mile radius flirts with Kurt.”

Sebastian was completely unfamiliar with the feeling brewing inside him. He was pissed. And jealous. And worried. And curious. 

“He’s always been beautiful…” He realized what he had just said, and trailed off.

Hunter nodded, “He’s fit, stylish, and handsome. Did you know he works for Vogue?”

Surprise was written all over Sebastian’s face, “No. Wow. So… How does he take Simon flirting with him?”

“I’m not sure he notices. And that’s kind of infuriating too.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blaine crosses the line. Sebastian and Kurt meet again. Hunter is awesome.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is a doozy, and I'm kind of excited to get out to you today.  
> *TW - Domestic Abuse, Language

The weather was getting cooler and the leaves were starting to turn. Kurt and Blaine’s relationship was beginning to show the same changes as the weather outside. Blaine was becoming cold. Even more so than he already had been. He had put on some weight, and seemed to be jealous of Kurt’s leaner, more muscular frame. Kurt thought he seemed angry every time he ate a salad, or worked out.

One morning, when Kurt was doing push ups, it all came to a head. Blaine accused him of trying to be the “man” in the relationship.

Kurt put his knees down and sat back on his feet, “What? The ‘man’? Yes, Blaine. I  _ am _ the man in this relationship. So are you. Newsflash - we’re gay!”

“You know what I mean, Kurt!”

“No, I don’t. Enlightenment me, oh masculine one.”

“Don’t be such a bitch.”

Kurt stood and walked up to Blaine, “Why? Doesn’t me being a bitch make me feminine? Isn’t that what you want? Not feeling like enough of a man?”

Blaine grabbed both of Kurt’s arms hard, “Don’t push me, Kurt!”

Kurt hissed as Blaine’s fingers dug into his skin, “Why, Blaine!? Doesn’t this make you feel manly?! Physically hurting me does the trick, right!?”

Blaine shoved him back, “Fuck you, Kurt!”

“No thank you.” Kurt threw on his t-shirt, grabbed his keys, wallet, and backpack, then left the apartment. He took the subway to school. He figured he could just hang out until his first class started and it would give him time to think. 

Sebastian saw Kurt for the first time since Junior year of high school as he was walking to his Trig class. He almost didn’t recognize him. He looked good at first. He had definitely filled out with toned muscles and a strong jawline. He was beautiful still, but he looked…upset. He looked tired, but also like maybe he had been crying. He was watching from a distance, but he was pretty sure Kurt’s eyes were red, and a bit puffy. He also noticed that he was only in a t-shirt. He thought about approaching, but worried that Kurt wouldn’t want to talk to him. Especially if his hunch about him being upset was true. So instead, he called Hunter.

“Seb, you know today is my day to sleep in,” Hunter whined. 

“Hello to you, too, asshole. I saw Kurt. I’m actually looking at him right now.”

Hunter sighed, “Seb, you know you can talk to him. He doesn’t hate you.”

Sebastian shook his head, “I think something is wrong, Hunt. He looks like he’s been crying, and he’s only wearing athletic pants and a t-shirt. He’s gotta be cold.”

Hunter sat up and frowned, “I’ve only seen him wear that when he runs.”

“I figured. I want to offer him my sweatshirt, but he looks really upset. I don’t think my face is the one that will comfort him. Seeing me will probably just make it worse. Can you come down here? I’m really worried about him.”

“Yeah. Yeah, I’ll be down as soon as I can. Can you watch where he goes and text me?”

“Sure. Make it fast.”

Sebastian watched as Kurt went into the auditorium of the Black Box Theater on campus. He texted Hunter Kurt’s location, then headed off to class with his mind on nothing but Kurt. 

Hunter arrived on campus pretty quickly. He headed into the theater and saw Kurt sitting in the middle, just staring at the stage. He walked down and sat next to him, silently offering him an NYU hoodie at the same time.

Kurt startled a bit. He was so lost in thought that he didn’t even hear Hunter come in. As soon as he focused on who was joining him, relief washed across his features and the tears welled in his eyes. 

Hunter opened up the bottom of the hoodie as he spoke soft and gently, “Here. Put this on.” 

Kurt raised his arms to put them into the hoodie, making the sleeves of his t-shirt rise. Hunter quickly dropped the hoodie and lifted Kurt’s sleeve to get a better view of his arm. Kurt squeezed his eyes shut tight. 

Hunter wasn’t known for keeping his cool, but he was trying. He didn’t want to scare Kurt, who had obviously been through something recently. He took a deep breath, counted to five, then asked as calmly as he could, “Did Blaine do this to you?”

Kurt’s bottom lip was quivering, and he couldn’t verbally answer. He nodded as the tears flowed.

“Shit. That motherfucker.” He took another deep breath. “Okay, let’s get you warmed up.” He helped Kurt put the hoodie on, then gently pulled him into his arms. He held him, rubbing his back while thinking of how to handle the situation. 

Eventually, he said, “I want you to go to class today like normal. If you work tonight, call and cancel. Then you’re coming home with me. You can’t go back there.”

“I have to go back,” Kurt whispered.

“No, you don’t. You can wear my clothes until I take you back to get your own. The only bruises a partner should ever leave on you are ones left from passionate, consensual, sex. That’s it. He grabbed you so hard that he left a bruise from every finger, Kurt. That’s not okay.”

“M-Maybe just for tonight? Would that be okay?”

“Let’s start with that. But don’t think for one second I’m okay with you going back tomorrow either.”

Kurt didn’t say anything, he just let his friend hold him and took comfort in the warmth of the embrace. After a few minutes, Kurt frowned, “How did you know where I was? Were you just randomly coming into the theater?”

Hunter shook his head, “Seb saw you. He called me and told me you looked really upset and that you must be freezing. He refused to approach you. He said since you were already upset, seeing him would be the last thing you wanted.”

That made Kurt get a funny feeling in the pit of his stomach. He was touched that Sebastian cared enough to call Hunter, and that Hunter cared enough to come down and find him. But it kind of hurt that Sebastian thought he would be more upset by seeing him. But did he have a point? Only a few months ago, that may have been the case, right? But slowly getting used to the Sebastian that Hunter describes had made Kurt feel differently. He wondered if Sebastian even knew that Hunter told him about him.    
Kurt whispered, “That makes me sad. I understand why he thinks that, but I wouldn’t have minded. It was nice of him to call you for me.”

“He’s a nice guy.”

“I’m understanding that now.”

Later that afternoon, Hunter met Kurt and took him back to his apartment. When he opened the door, Kurt looked around as he stepped inside, “This is a really nice place, Hunt.” It was roomy and open feeling, but not huge and pretentious. There was a small hallway to the left and to the right, with a bedroom at the end of each. The kitchen and living room were straight ahead, both open to the other.    
“Thanks. Do you want to shower? Do schoolwork? Watch a movie?”

“I don’t have much schoolwork this weekend. Do you mind if I take a shower? I was working out when everything happened this morning, and I feel gross.”

“Sure. You can use mine. I’ll put some clean clothes that I think will fit you on my bed. I’m going to run out to the corner market while you’re in there.”

“Okay. Thanks again, Hunter. For everything.”

Hunter kissed him on the cheek, then headed to the bedroom to get out the clothes. Once he was gone, Kurt jumped in the shower. 

When Sebastian got home he heard the shower running and figured it was Hunter. He put his things away and sat on the couch, trying to find something on Netflix to watch while he waited on his best friend. He was dying to know how Kurt was. All Hunter had done was text him that he was “okay for now”. That did nothing to ease his mind. 

Kurt slipped on the sweats that Hunter had left on the bed for him. He grabbed the t-shirt and was opening the bottom as he walked into the living room, “Hey, Hunt?” Kurt looked up at who he thought was Hunter on the couch and froze when he saw a wide-eyed Sebastian, his shirt still in his hands. “Um. Hey.”

“Hi.” Seb snapped out of a bit and then saw Kurt’s arms. He frowned, rising from his seat, “What the fuck, Kurt!?” He turned away and paced back and forth, “That stupid motherfucker. I’m gonna kill him.” He started toward the door, but Kurt quickly stepped in front of him.

“It’s okay, Sebastian.”

“No it’s not! Kurt, I can see his fucking hand prints on your arms! It’s not okay!”

Hunter came through the front door and took in the scene before him. He raised his brows, “Ah, so you meet again.”

Sebastian pointed to Kurt, “Did you see his arms!?”

Hunter nodded, “I did, Seb. That’s why he’s here. You need to calm down. Take a deep breath.”

Kurt put on the shirt and walked up to Seb slowly. He put his hand on his shoulder and Sebastian seemed to calm down and tense all at the same time. 

Kurt nodded a little, “I’m okay.”

Sebastian looked him in the eyes, “You can’t go back. I- you can’t.” He wanted to say so much more, but knew better.

Kurt didn’t say anything to that. For a second, he couldn’t think of anything as he looked into Sebastian’s eyes. Had they always been that beautiful? But then he thought about what Sebastian said. He hadn’t decided what his plan of action was, but he knew he had to at least go back for his things. 

Hunter tried to reassure Sebastian, “He’s staying here tonight. He knows that. But tomorrow hasn’t been discussed yet. He knows I don’t want him going back either.” He looked at Kurt, “You certainly won’t be going back alone.”

Sebastian looked back at Kurt and shook his head, “You’re not going back.”

Kurt smiled a little, “It’s nice to see you, Sebastian.  _ This _ you. I hope I can get to know this you a little better?”

Sebastian melted, “I hope so too.”

Hunter looked at Kurt, “So, Seb is my roommate.” He handed Sebastian a couple of bags, “Your turn to cook, Seb. I’m going to cuddle Kurt on the couch.”

Sebastian grabbed the bags and turned to walk toward the kitchen, “Fine, rub it in why don’t you.”

Kurt was a little shocked at the comment. He was still processing that Sebastian and Hunter were roommates. He tried to play it off. He looked at Hunter, “You plan on cuddling me? What if I don’t want to cuddle?”

“Then I’m going to seriously question our friendship.”

Sebastian spoke as he unloaded the bags, “Hunt is a cuddle whore. It doesn't matter if it’s with a male, female, friend, lover... he’s all about the cuddles.”

“Alright, let’s see what you’ve got, Clarington.”

Hunter and Sebastian both smiled. They cuddled on the couch as Seb cooked. Hunter was trying to find something to watch on Netflix, and when he found a movie that interested him, he quietly asked Kurt, “Is this movie okay?” 

Kurt didn’t answer because he was fast asleep. Sebastian came around when he didn’t hear Kurt, and smiled softly at the sight of him curled into his best friend. He tried to ignore the jealousy of wishing he was in Hunter’s place. He grabbed a throw blanket and covered Kurt up before going back into the kitchen. 

When Sebastian said dinner was finished, Hunter nudged Kurt, “Time to eat, Kurt.”

Kurt sat up and stretched, “Sorry I fell asleep on you.”

“It’s okay. You’ve had a long day.”

They headed toward the kitchen where Sebastian was putting the food on the table. He had made chicken quesadillas and rice with guacamole and sour cream.

“Wow. You can cook. This looks great.” 

He smiled a little, “Thanks. Can’t live on take out alone, so we learned quickly.”

Kurt couldn’t help but think that some people like Blaine  _ could _ live on take out alone. The thought must have shown on his face. 

Sebastian misread it and frowned, “You do eat meat, don’t you? I should have asked.”

Before Kurt could answer, Hunter smirked, “I’m sure he eats meat. Right Kurt?” He bounced his eyebrows.

Kurt’s cheeks turned slightly pink, but he could play along too. He winked at Hunter, “Sure do.”

Both boys smiled.

As they sat and enjoyed their food, Kurt asked Sebastian, “So what is your major?”

“Mechanical Engineering.”

“What would you do with that degree? I really don’t know anything about it.”

“In the long run, I’d like to design cars. But we’ll see where it takes me. I might change my mind. Not about the degree, but about the direction I want to go with it. I may be introduced to something along the way that makes me shift to a different direction.” Kurt was surprised for some reason. He was going to ask more, but Sebastian addressed him first, “What about you? You used to want to be on Broadway, right? Is that still your goal?”

Kurt shrugged one shoulder, “Yes and no. It’s not the only goal like it used to be. It would be amazing, but my heart isn’t set on it like it used to be. Since working at Vogue, I’ve discovered so much about myself... my likes, my interests, my talents. I’m majoring in Fashion Design, and minoring in Musical Theater for now.”

“How did Vogue happen? That’s impressive.”

“When I didn’t get into NYADA, I moved here anyway. I applied at all of my dream companies, because - why not, ya know?” Seb nodded. “I met with Isabelle Wright and she loved my designs and the portfolio of outfits that I showed her, so I became her intern. It doesn’t pay a whole lot in money, but it does in experience, and hopefully connections. I’m also a singing waiter at Spotlight Diner. It pays the bills. Barely.”

There was so much Sebastian wanted to say, but he didn’t quite know how. He wanted to tell Kurt that he didn’t think his clothes were ridiculous like he had once said. He wanted to tell him how he thought he should have gotten into NYADA. He wanted him to know how proud he was of him for getting a job at Vogue.

After dinner, they cleaned up, then headed to the living room. 

“You know we have to talk about this,” Hunter said, giving Kurt a pointed look.

Kurt sighed, “No, we really don’t.”

“We do, Kurt.”

Sebastian looked sincerely at Kurt, “If it’ll make you more comfortable, I can go to my bedroom so you can talk to Hunter alone.”

“I would like you and I to be friends, and I don’t want to keep things from you, Sebastian. I appreciate that offer very much, but I’d like you to stay.” 

Kurt didn’t know why. Maybe it was because he had really enjoyed the side of Sebastian that he had seen during dinner. He and Hunter joked freely with each other, as well as with him. He asked questions and seemed genuinely curious about the answers. He didn’t even seem like the same guy that he had feuded with in high school. He understood now how someone as great as Hunter could be best friends with someone like this Sebastian. And what surprised him the most was that he wanted to know more.

“Are you sure? I mean I know you-”

“I’m sure,” Kurt interrupted. He didn’t want to be reminded of their past. He was enjoying their present too much. “Please stay.”

Sebastian nodded, “Okay.” He sat in the chair that was perpendicular to the couch that Kurt and Hunter were on.

“Alright,” Hunter began, “can you tell us what happened this morning?”

Kurt brought his feet up in front of him and loosely wrapped his arms around his legs, “I pushed him. I know I did.”

“Physically?” Hunter frowned.

“No. Verbally. We’ve been growing apart. Living together has been difficult. There are a lot of things that we don’t see eye to eye on, and a lot of things that we just do differently. I eat healthy, exercise, try to keep the apartment clean, work… He pretty much does the opposite of all of that. He’s made some accusations recently. He’s accused me of being manorexic because I’ll choose a salad over pizza, or decline a sugary treat. He’s accused me of abandoning him because I’m working so much. But this morning I had had enough when he accused me of trying to ‘be the man in the relationship’ because I’m...physically fit? Building muscle? I don’t know. I was doing push-ups, and I guess he didn’t like that. I pushed, though. I told him I  _ was _ the man in the relationship, but that he was too, then snarked about reminding him that we’re gay.” He took a deep breath, “I just kept pushing. I snarked again and he told me not to be a bitch. I made the mistake of walking up to him and pushing more, saying that ‘bitch’ was feminine, so he should like that. He grabbed me and told me not to push him.” He pulled his legs against his chest even more.

Hunter noticed Sebastian gripping the pillow in his lap. His knuckles were turning white. He turned his attention back to Kurt, “Did he hit you?”

Kurt shook his head, “No. I told him to. I told him that if he hit me, maybe then he would finally feel manly enough. He shoved me away, and I left. I know I pushed too far.”

“There are no words you could ever say that should cause someone who loves you to physically hurt you, Kurt. You are not to blame for those bruises, no matter what you said to him.” 

There was a sad tone in Sebastian’s voice that made Kurt want to cry. All he could do was stare at the carpet. He couldn’t look at them. 

“He’s right, Kurt. It sounds to me that you were standing up for yourself. Has Blaine ever been physically abusive with you before?”

“Abusive?”

Hunter raised his brows and nodded, “Yes. What he did this morning was abusive. Like I told you earlier, if it’s not from passionate sex, then a lover shouldn’t be leaving bruises on you.”

Kurt thought for a minute. “No, he’s…” There was an uncomfortable amount of silence that followed after Kurt seemed to get lost in thought.

“Kurt?” Sebastian encouraged him to continue.

“Um…” He glanced at Sebastian then back to the carpet, “At scandals.”

Sebastian frowned, and Hunter noticed the blood drain from Sebastian’s face. “Scandals, as in when we were there together? W-what did he do?” He wasn’t really sure he wanted to know the answer, but on the other hand, he  _ needed _ to know the answer now.

“When we left, he...he tried to force me to do things I wasn’t ready for at the time.” Kurt spoke quietly and wrapped his arms tighter around his legs.

Sebastian leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees and his head in his hand, “Jesus.” He had tears in his eyes as he looked up at Kurt, his voice raspy with emotion, “What did he do?”

Kurt closed his eyes and shook his head, “He didn’t get to do much. I fought him off.”

“The fact that you had to do that is bad enough, Kurt.” Hunter was trying to speak as gently as he could, although he had a feeling Sebastian felt the same why he did. He wanted to find Blaine and beat the shit out of him.

“I’m sorry,” Sebastian breathed. “I’m so fucking sorry.” He got up and swiftly left the apartment.

Kurt frowned, unable to comprehend what just happened. 

Hunter put a hand on his shoulder, “He’ll be back. He just needs some time to think, along with some fresh air.” Kurt put his hand on top of Hunter’s where it rested on his shoulder. Hunter gave him a minute to process, then said, “We need to talk about what tomorrow looks like.”

Kurt slid his hand back around his knees again, “I’ll go home tomorrow.”

“I don’t think that should be your home anymore.”

“I can’t leave him. I pushed way too far. If I hadn’t, then it never would have happened.”

“First, you _ can _ leave him. He doesn’t deserve you. Second, you sound just like many other domestic violence victims. You’re putting the blame on yourself and taking it away from him. Don’t be that guy. This is 100% his fault.”

It’s as if Kurt didn’t even hear anything Hunter said after _ you can leave him _ . He sighed, “I can’t throw away a two and half year relationship because he grabbed my arms too tightly. I can’t.”

Hunter sighed, “That’s not the only issue you two are having. Why don’t you get some sleep, and we can talk again in the morning. Let me cuddle you in bed?”

“I can sleep on the couch.”

“You can, but my cuddles are better.”

  
  


Kurt couldn’t sleep well. He would wake up, drift off to sleep, then wake up minutes later. He was so tired, but he just couldn’t let his mind settle. He got up to get a glass of water and quietly wandered into the living room/kitchen area. He startled a bit when he noticed Sebastian. He could only see his silhouette as he stood with his arms crossed, looking out the window.

“Hi.”

Sebastian jumped slightly, “Hi.”

“Sorry. I didn’t mean to scare you.”

“That’s okay. I wasn’t sure you were still here. I didn’t wake you did I?”

“No. Hunter thought he could cuddle me to sleep, but it’s not working that well.” He hesitated, then asked, “Are you okay?”

Sebastian turned back to look out the window again and answered quietly, “As long as you’re okay, I’m okay.” He paused and added, “But I don’t think you’re okay.”

“Sebastian…” Kurt stepped a little closer.

Sebastian turned toward him again, “You’re going back to him, aren’t you? I can feel it. I don’t know how, but I just know. You’re wanting to go back to that fucking asshole who dared put his hands on you out of anger.”

“I...”

“I thought you were smarter than that, Kurt. I really did.”

Kurt’s heart sank at how disappointed Sebastian sounded. “It’s hard for me to give up on a two and half year relationship because of one slip up that I pushed him to.”

Sebastian sighed and shook his head, “It makes no sense to me. You would rather waste  _ more _ time with him because you’ve already put in so much time? Is that how it works?”

Kurt frowned, “I’m not wasting my time, Sebastian.” He was starting to get really frustrated.

“Oh no? Tell me, Kurt, how does Blaine make you feel? Does he make you feel like you’re the sexiest man he’s ever seen? Does he brag to all of your friends about how unbelievably talented you are? Does he praise you when you sing like an angel? Does he make you feel like no other man exists when you’re around? Does he show you love and respect the way you deserve? Does he take care of you the way a partner should? Has he even tried to call or text, wondering where you are?”

Kurt was speechless. He felt the weight of that hit him like a freight train. He stood there wide-eyed, looking at Sebastian for a few moments as Sebastian stood his ground. He knew he was right, and wasn’t going to waver under Kurt’s gaze. Kurt deserved better and he needed Kurt to see that.

Hunter had heard the two of them, and was quietly watching from the shadows of the hallway. He watched as Kurt seemed to deflate. Sebastian reached out to catch Kurt as he crumpled toward the floor, every emotion seeming to leak from him. Seb pulled him close and wrapped his arms around him, practically holding him up. He walked him over to the couch, where he sat with Kurt leaning on his chest crying his eyes out. Seb reached for the tissues and handed one to Kurt, who tried to dry his eyes, but the tears kept coming. Sebastian rubbed his back and held him as if they were old friends. Hunter smiled to himself a little, then silently turned and went back to bed.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurt breaks up with Blaine, and things don't go so well.

The next morning, Kurt woke up in Sebastian’s arms. He tried to push the thought of how comfortable it felt to the back of his mind, but he couldn’t. It had been a long time since Blaine had just held him, and even longer since he had felt so protected from the world. He was so grateful for Sebastian and Hunter in that moment that he nearly cried all over again. 

He sat up and ran his fingers through his hair. Sebastian’s hand was still on his back. He turned to look at him and found Sebastian looking right back. 

“Morning.”

“Morning. Sorry about last night.”

Sebastian shook his head, “No need to be sorry. I’m not. Why don’t you go get ready and I’ll make us all breakfast. You can use my bathroom if you want.”

“Thanks, but the toothbrush Hunt bought me last night is in his. I’ll sneak in there.”

Seb looked at the time on his phone, “He’s probably up already. He’s a morning person, as annoying as that is. He only lets himself sleep in one day a week.”

Kurt smiled softly, “I take it you're a night owl?”

He nodded, “I’m whatever I need to be at the moment, but usually I prefer staying up late rather than getting up early.” He rubbed Kurt’s back a little, “Are you doing okay?”

Kurt nodded, “I think I am. It’s gonna suck so much, but it’s something I have to do.”

“It really is, Kurt. You have to give yourself the chance to know true happiness.”

Kurt playfully narrowed his eyes, “When did you become so wise?”

He shrugged, “A long time ago, actually. You just got the unfortunate displeasure of knowing me when I was going through hell and wasn’t really myself.”

Kurt frowned, “Going through hell?”

“A story for another day. I’m hoping you’ll give me another chance and get to know the real me? Is that still on the table?”

Kurt smiled, “Absolutely.”

Hunter came home from his run to find the two of them freshly showered and eating breakfast at the table. He smiled, “You’re awake. You two provided me with the cutest new screensaver for my phone.”

“What?!” Kurt frowned.

Seb smirked and shook his head, “There’s no point in fighting it. He’ll win.”

Hunter sat at the table and looked at Kurt, “So what’s the plan? You’re going to get your stuff, right?”

“All my stuff?” Kurt asked. Hunter nodded. He thought for a second, then said, “Well, I’m going to go home and talk with him…” he cleared his throat, “Break up with him. I’ll get some clothes and then, if it’s okay, stay here the rest of the weekend?”

Hunter and Sebastian shared a look, then Hunter turned back to Kurt, “Not just the weekend, Kurt. You can stay here for as long as you need.”

“I was thinking I could ask Blaine to leave the apartment. I was the one who found it. He can find someplace new.”

Seb nodded, “And while that’s a good thought, I don’t want you living there alone. I don’t trust him. You know as well as I do that he’ll come back multiple times, begging to be taken back. And now that we know that he has it in him to be physically aggressive with you, I don’t think you should be there alone. Not where he knows you are, like a sitting duck.”

“Besides, his parents will pay your half of the rent once you move out. If he was the one to move, then the entire amount would be on you until you found a new roommate.”

Kurt thought about it and nodded, “And it’s only one bedroom, so that wouldn’t be easy to do…”

Hunter nodded, “So stay here. For as long as you need. It could be months, or the entire school year, or longer. We really don’t mind.”

“You wouldn’t have to pay rent or anything. We take turns cooking, so we’d throw you into that cycle as long as you were home from work.”

Kurt leaned forward, putting his elbows on the table as he shook his head, “That’s really sweet of you both. But you only have two bedrooms. I’m sure it would be weird for you to bring home a date, and have me sleeping on the couch.”

“We don’t bring home dates,” Sebastian shrugged.

Kurt looked at him like he had three heads, “Sure you do…” At the look they were giving him, he frowned, “Wait, really? Young, handsome, and single, living in New York City?”

Seb shook his head, “We go out, don’t get me wrong. But if we’re going to hook up with someone, we don’t do it here. And neither of us is really into that, anyway. We both prefer dating someone over a one night stand.” At the look Kurt was giving him, he smirked, “Yeah, that was all fake back then.”

“You have got to be kidding me.”

Sebastian chuckled, “No. I had only been with one person at that point. Now I won’t say the flirting was fake. That I did...and still do, I guess, when I find someone who piques my interest.”

Kurt looked at Hunter who seemed to be agreeing with Sebastian. Kurt raised a surprised brow, “Well, there’s still a lot I need to learn, apparently.”

“So,” Hunter continued, “will you stay? And before you answer that, you can totally share my bed. You don’t have to sleep on the couch unless you want to.”

“You can bring all your stuff. Well, I don’t know about furniture, but we have a storage unit downstairs that we don’t use. With both of us living in dorms for four years, we didn’t have much to begin with.”

“I don’t want to bring much. It’ll all feel tainted anyway. But I do have a lot of clothes and some keepsakes that I want. And my sewing machine and dress manikin.”

“I think we both have room in our closets,” Hunter said.

“You know if I’m here long enough, that is something I will change about both of you.”

  
  


Hunter and Sebastian both went with Kurt back to his apartment, but with Kurt’s insistence, they waited just outside the apartment door until they (and the boxes they were holding) were needed. Understandably, Kurt wanted privacy while breaking up with Blaine.

He unlocked the door and found the apartment even messier than before, “Jesus Christ, what a mess.” He turned back to the boys, “Don’t go far. I won’t be long.”

“We’re not going anywhere,” Sebastian whispered, not wanting to be heard by Blaine. Kurt nodded and closed the door. Sebastian turned to Hunter after looking around the hallway for a few seconds, “This whole place is so beneath him. He deserves better.”

Hunter gave a half smile, “I have a feeling he’ll get it.”

Sebastian sighed and leaned against the wall.

Inside, Kurt called out for Blaine, but he didn’t answer. He wandered into the bedroom and found Blaine still asleep in bed. He approached and sat on the end of the bed, grabbing Blaine’s feet and shaking them, “Blaine. We need to talk.”

Blaine mumbled something, so he repeated the action. Finally, he looked up at Kurt, “It’s about time.”

Kurt was tired from their conversation, and it had barely started, “Sit up, we need to talk.”

“Yeah, we do,” Blaine said as he pulled himself up. “I don’t like being walked out on, Kurt. You do that a lot.”

Kurt nodded, “You’re right. I do. But sometimes I have to remove myself from the situation before things get out of control. I would like for it to be a situation where I could stay and have a civilized conversation, but that’s not how things work around here.”

“What the fuck are you talking about?”

“It doesn’t really matter anymore. Look, I think we need to break up. No, I  _ know _ we do. I’m getting my things while I’m here, and I’m moving out. I’m sorry it’s come to this.” 

“You are not breaking up with me,” he scoffed. “You’re just overreacting like always. God, Kurt, with how dramatic you are, I’m shocked you didn’t get into NYADA.”

Kurt took a deep breath to calm himself. He looked at Blaine, “I  _ am _ breaking up with you. And I am moving out. Today.”

“Why? Because you think I called you feminine?” Blaine rolled his eyes.

“No. There are a lot of reasons. We just don’t work as a couple now that we’re out of high school and out in the real world.”

“The real world? There’s not much difference other than we get to live together.”

“There’s a ton of differences on my end. I’m working two jobs and going to school full time to be able to support myself. You may not notice a difference, since you aren’t working.”

“This argument again?”

“It’s not about you not working, Blaine. If I had someone willing to pay everything and I could concentrate on school alone, I would too. But since that isn’t the case, you could do things like clean up after yourself, learn to cook, come meet me in between jobs so we could see each other more. But none of that interests you. You get upset that I work, but I don’t have a choice. You get upset with my food choices, but I want to stay healthy. You get upset when I work out, but I want to be strong. Exercising helps me mentally and physically, and I shouldn’t have to defend myself because of that choice. And I should be able to talk to you about all of this without feeling like I need to leave, or fearing that you will hurt me.”

“I never hurt you.”

“You left hand prints on both of my arms yesterday, Blaine. You did hurt me.”

Blaine didn’t say anything back. 

Finally, Kurt said, “Is there anything else you want to say before I start packing?”

Blaine stood up and walked toward Kurt. He quickly stood and took a few steps back. Blaine got close, and Kurt could smell some cologne that was unfamiliar.

“Who’s cologne is that? Did...Were you with someone else?” Kurt frowned as he looked around. The room was a mess, and there was a used condom on the floor next to where Blaine had been laying in bed. “Oh god.” He started to breathe heavier, “Oh god, you cheated!” He ran his fingers through his hair and looked around like he didn’t know where to let his eyes land.

“What did you expect?! You left! You’re never home. And when you are, you’re doing school work.”

“We sleep together, Blaine! I have never denied you sex when you’ve asked for it or when you’ve come on to me. Never. God, you could have just broken up with me if you were that unhappy.”

“Where did you go last night?” Blaine said with an accusatory tone.

Kurt frowned, “To a friend’s apartment.”

“Sure, a ‘friend’. You don’t come home because  _ you’re _ fucking someone else!”

Kurt felt like he was going insane. Who was this person? The questions Sebastian had asked in the middle of the night played in his mind. He hadn’t gotten any of that from Blaine for a long time. Way before moving to New York. But nothing had been this bad. What had changed so much?

“Blaine, I have never had sex with anyone but you. Have...Were you faithful to me when we were together long distance?”

Blaine chuckled, “You are so ridiculous.”

Kurt didn’t know how to take that. He decided to ignore it because he just couldn’t handle much more, “Okay, I’m going to start packing. You might want to go out for a little bit.”

“I’m not going anywhere.” He sat on the end of the bed and crossed his arms like a child. 

Kurt rolled his eyes, “Fine.” He started toward the closet, but Blaine stuck his foot out and tripped him.

Kurt fell to the ground with a thud.

Sebastian and Hunter both heard the thud and stood up straight from where they were leaning against the hallway wall. Hunter put his finger to his lips and listened with his ear against the door. When he didn’t hear anything he whispered, “If we have to go in there, I’m taking on Blaine, not you.”

Sebastian frowned, “Why?”

“Because I know you’ll kill him, and the last thing we need right now is a murder trial. No throwing punches, either. If Kurt wants to press charges, it needs to be Blaine, and only Blaine, as the aggressor.”

Kurt looked up at Blaine, who was now standing over him, and scowled, “What are you, five?! What the fuck!?”

“You’re not going anywhere, Kurt.” He grabbed Kurt by the shirt and lifted him to his feet forcefully. He frowned as he took in what Kurt was wearing, “You didn’t stay with a girl. You stayed with a boy...Who?”

Kurt pushed Blaine’s arms away and straightened Hunter’s shirt, “It’s none of your business anymore, is it? Besides, you’re the one who cheated.”

“Who is it, Kurt!?” He grabbed Kurt’s shirt again. 

Kurt pushed him away, “Don’t!” 

The next thing Kurt knew, he was being punched in the face, falling back into his dresser, then hitting the floor. The crash of hitting the dresser and the items on top crashing to the floor was loud, and it echoed through the small apartment. 

Both Sebastian and Hunter heard the noise and wasted no time at all rushing into the bedroom to check on Kurt. When they reached the bedroom, they saw Kurt on the ground. As they entered, Kurt seemed to not even notice. He used his leg to sweep Blaine’s legs out from under him, making him fall. He was climbing on top of him with his fist drawn back when they finally reached him. 

Sebastian grabbed Kurt around the waist, lifting him into the air, and carrying him to the bed. He held on to Kurt as he struggled to get free, “It’s okay. It’s okay. Calm down. He’s not going to hurt you anymore.”

While that was happening, Hunter towered over Blaine. He quickly got on top and pinned Blaine’s arms above his head, “You fucking touch him again, and you won’t see the light of day. I’m very good at hiding bodies.”

“Who the fuck are you?!”

“I’m his friend, asshole. And friends don’t let friends stay in abusive relationships. So here’s what’s going to happen. You’re going to leave here and give us time to pack his things. Then when you come home tonight, you have this place to yourself. Kurt will no longer be paying rent here, so call mommy and daddy, and have them shell out more moolah. You aren’t going to call him. You aren’t going to come looking for him. You aren’t going to ever talk to him again. If I find out you’ve disobeyed me, then lawyers get involved. Are we clear?”

Blaine frowned, “Lawyers?”

“Assault and battery, asswipe. I’m not promising that it won’t happen even if you obey, but the chances of it not happening are greater if you do.”

Sebastian had gotten Kurt to calm down, and now had his arms around him. He pulled back, “Let me see your face.”

Kurt pulled back and Seb took his face in his hands. Kurt closed his eyes and let the calming touch soothe him.

Sebastian was furious when he saw a black eye forming, “Start getting you things together. We’re getting you out of here.”

Hunter got off of Blaine, but didn’t let go. He pulled him up, “Let’s go.”

Blaine turned and saw Sebastian, “Sebastian? What the hell?” He looked at Kurt, “You’re cheating on me with Sebastian? What the hell, Kurt?” He looked back at Sebastian, who was now on his feet, “You hated him. You have always been after  _ me _ .”

“No one cheated, Blaine. And I never hated Kurt. Never.” He wanted to say so much more.

Kurt spoke quietly, “Someone did cheat.” 

Sebastian turned to look at him, confused. Kurt nodded toward the ground on the other side of the bed where the used condom still laid. Sebastian saw it, then looked back at Blaine with so much hate in eyes that Blaine looked away momentarily. 

Seb walked up to him, “You had  _ him _ , and yet you did everything you possibly could to drive him away? Unbelievable.” He got in Blaine’s face, causing Hunter to tighten his grip on Blaine. “He is always going to be the one thing in your life that you wish you had back. From now until your dying breath, you are going to live with regret.” He looked at Hunter, “Get him the fuck out of here.”

Once Hunter took him out of the apartment, Sebastian turned to Kurt. He approached slowly, “Are you okay?”

“I don’t even know what to think. I feel like our entire relationship was a lie. Or a joke. Or just not as important as I thought it was. He said I was never home, but I slept here every night, and I have never denied him sex. And I can’t believe he would hurt me on purpose like that.”

Sebastian pulled him into a gentle hug, “I’m so sorry, Kurt.”

The two were still hugging when Hunter came back in. He had one arm full of boxes, and the other hand carried a bag of frozen peas and a dish towel. He threw the boxes on the bed, wrapped the peas in a towel, and put a hand on Kurt’s back. “How are you doing?” Kurt shrugged, so he said, “Sit and hold this against your eye for a little while. You tell us what to pack and we will.”

Kurt did as he was told, and after awhile, decided he had iced his eye enough, and started to pack too. 

Once they were almost finished, Sebastian said, “Okay. I think we’re to the point where I can go rent a U-haul van. You guys finish up. I’ll be right back.”

“Here, let me give you money.”

“Put your wallet away, Kurt,” Seb said on his way out the door.

Kurt sealed up another box from the kitchen and turned to Hunter, “You were right about him.”

“About Blaine being an asshole, or about Sebastian being awesome?”

Kurt smirked, “Both.”

Hunter smiled and nodded, “I know.”

Later that evening, Kurt’s kitchen items, summer clothes, and a few of his mementos were in the storage unit, his toiletries were in Hunter’s bathroom, and his clothes were in both Hunter and Sebastian’s closets. 

After dinner, Hunter sighed, “Okay, I know you’re not going to want to, but you need to. Take your shirt off.”

Kurt looked at Sebastian, “Are we  _ sure _ he’s straight?”

Sebastian smiled a little and nodded, “Yeah. But...We need to take pictures, Kurt.”

Kurt sighed, “Yeah, okay.”

They took several pictures. One of Kurt from the front, showing his black eye and bruised arms. One of each arm. And one of his back that showed a clear bruised line from where he hit the top of the dresser. Hunter sent copies of the photos to both boys as a backup in case something happened to his phone.

As soon as he put his shirt back on, the three of them were cuddled on the couch together. Kurt had his head on Hunter’s shoulder and his legs and feet on Sebastian’s lap. He had a hard time concentrating on the movie. Everything Sebastian had said to both him and Blaine in the last 24 hours kept replaying in his mind on repeat. He felt like there was something deeper to everything they talked about, but he knew right now, he just couldn’t handle any more. 

Kurt was enjoying living with Sebastian and Hunter. They all got along really well, and they were respectful of each other’s quirks, schedules, and property. Kurt couldn’t help but think that that’s how it should have been with Blaine. 

When Kurt showed up at the dinner for his first shift after the breakup, Rachel was shocked.    
“Blaine told me you broke up...But he...he didn’t tell me he  _ hit you _ , Kurt!”

“Of course he didn’t, Rachel. Blaine only tells people what he thinks will make him look the best, or what he thinks will get him the most sympathy. He left handprints on my arms the day before, Rach. That was the last straw. I don’t want to hear one word from you about the two of us getting back together. It’s never happening.”

Rachel teared up and shook her head, “No. I understand. I’m so sorry, Kurt.”

When Santana came in to replace Rachel, Kurt thought she was going to blow a gasket. She pulled him into the kitchen, “What the hell happened to you, Hummel!?”

He explained to her in as few words as he possibly could. She was fuming, but she calmed herself pretty quickly with some deep cleansing breaths, “Okay. If I see that motherfucker again, I’m not promising what I will or won’t do.” She paused, “Where are you staying?”

“With some friends from school.”

“You’re not going to tell me who or where?”

“Nope.”

She narrowed her eyes, “I’ll let it slide for now. But I will find out…”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurt and Sebastian grow closer.

Blaine had adhered to Hunter’s demands for the first two weeks. On the Tuesday of the third week after the breakup, he showed up at Spotlight Diner. 

“Please, Kurt, I’m sorry. You need you to come home.”

Kurt hissed, “Blaine, I need you to leave. You’re going to get me fired.”

“I’m a paying customer, Kurt.” He sat down in a booth.

He texted Hunter and Sebastian telling them Blaine was at the diner, and to his delight and relief, they both showed up within twenty minutes. 

Hunter slid into the booth next to Blaine, and Sebastian sat across from him. 

“I thought we talked about this?” Hunter said. “If you cause him to get fired, or heaven forbid, you do something like lay a finger on him again, then consequences of those actions will be severe.”

“He’s not taking you back, Blaine. He’s happy, and he’s doing really well. Even with working two jobs and school, he’s not as tired as he was. You were putting a lot of stress on him, and he’s happier now that he’s free of that.”

Blaine narrowed his eyes, “You’re jealous.”

Sebastian smirked, “Of you?” He chuckled, “Yeah, because living in a pigsty while packing on the pounds and failing out school is just what I’ve always wanted. Oh wait. I forgot the best part! Losing someone as amazing as Kurt. No perfect boyfriend to come home and clean up after you must be hard. I can’t imagine how lovely and lonely that apartment is now. I think it’s time for you to go.”

Hunter threw his arm around Blaine, “I’ll walk you out.” When they reached the door, he growled, “Don’t ever come back.”

Hunter and Sebastian ended up staying for a late dinner and escorting Kurt home. For the next few weeks, one, or both, would meet Kurt after work and escort him home. Kurt thought it was ridiculous at first, but then had to admit that it made him feel better. It really was sweet of his friends.

The first week there, Sebastian was approached by Santana, “My girlfriend told me about how you and your friend came to help with Blaine the other night. Thanks for that.”

Seb raised a brow, “That’s the nicest thing you’ve ever said to me. There was no venom at all.”

“Don’t get used to it.”

Sebastian smiled, “I won’t.”

“He’s lucky I wasn’t here. I might kill him the next time I see him.”

“I know the feeling.”

She winked, “I’m sure you do.” She studied him briefly, “He’s staying with you, right?”

Seb nodded, “And Hunter.”

“Well…” She studied him a little more as he looked at her expectantly, “You care about him, don’t you?”

“We both do.”

“Mhmm. Don’t hurt him, or you’ll be on my shit list too. It’s not a fun place to be.”

“Noted.”

  
  


Kurt was doing well when the holidays rolled around. He and his new roommates were getting along great, and he felt really good about all of his decisions so far. He was staying in New York so that he could keep working. Hunter was going home for Christmas, but Sebastian was staying. His father was coming to town for a couple of nights to celebrate with him, but Sebastian was pretty sure it was just to bring his new girlfriend to New York so he could show off a little. There really is no place like New York at Christmas.

Sebastian came out of his bedroom and found Kurt sitting on the couch reading. He sat next to him, facing him with one leg pulled up underneath him. “I have a favor I’d like to ask you.”

Kurt turned to look at him, “Sure. What do you need?”

Sebastian made a face, “My dad is coming to town and bringing his new girlfriend.”

“Oh, do you need Hunter’s bedroom or something? I’m sure I can stay with Santana and Rachel.”

“No, he would never stay here. I’m sure he’s gotten the best hotel room he could find in order to impress her. Trust me.”

“Okay,” Kurt encouraged.

“He wants to take me out to dinner. I was hoping you could join us? I really don’t want to go through this alone again. I had to do it alone last year, and I was miserable.”

“Gee, Seb, you make it sound so appealing,” Kurt playfully rolled his eyes while Sebastian was trying to control the flip in his stomach at Kurt calling him by the nickname. Kurt put his hand on Sebastian’s leg, “Of course I’ll go with you. What is so bad about it? What should I expect?”

Sebastian breathed a sigh of relief, “Thank you so much. It’s not horrible if you’re not alone. But when I’m the only one, it puts a lot of pressure on me. He’ll take us somewhere fancy, I’m sure. He’ll do a lot of talking, ask a few questions. I don’t know. I guess it depends on his arm candy at the moment.”

Kurt frowned, “Does he date a lot of different women?”

“There’s a new girl every few months. Usually they're younger than him, pretty, but would be prettier if they didn’t do themselves up so much with makeup, hairspray, and jewelry. They’re usually nice enough, but not the brightest crayon in the box.”

“Not the brightest bear in the woods?”

Sebastian smiled, “Not the sharpest tool in the shed.”

“Not the quickest bunny in the forest?” Kurt chuckled.

Sebastian laughed right along with him, “A 10-watt light bulb trying to outshine the Vegas strip.”

“Not the sharpest knife in the drawer.”

“A few clowns short of a circus.”

“A few peas short of a casserole.”

“Not the brightest penny in the fountain.”

“A few colors short of a rainbow.”

They could barely talk because they were laughing so hard. Finally Sebastian caught his breath, “See, this is why I need you to go with me. Please tell me you don’t work tomorrow night.”

“I don’t work tomorrow night,” Kurt smiled.

The next night when Kurt came out of his and Hunter’s bedroom wearing his suit, Sebastian’s breath caught in his throat, “Wow.”

Kurt smiled shyly, “Wow, yourself. You clean up well, Smythe.”

“Thanks. You look amazing, Kurt.” He cleared his throat, “Are you ready to go?”

“Lead the way.”

When Sebastian and Kurt arrived at  [ The St. Regis New York ](https://www.marriott.com/hotels/travel/nycxr-the-st-regis-new-york/?scid=bb1a189a-fec3-4d19-a255-54ba596febe2&y_source=1_MTUwMjY2My03MTUtbG9jYXRpb24uZ29vZ2xlX3dlYnNpdGVfb3ZlcnJpZGU%3D) , they were immediately greeted by Sebastian’s father, Michael, just inside the doors. 

“Sebastian!” Michael smiled, pulling his son into a hug. 

“It’s good to see you, Dad.” When he pulled out of the hug, he turned to Kurt, putting his hand on the small of his back, “Dad, this my friend, Kurt Hummel. Kurt, this is my father, Michael Smythe.”

Kurt was recovering from the feeling of Sebastian’s large, warm, hand on his back, but recovered in time to respond appropriately, offering his hand, “It’s a pleasure meeting you, Sir.”

“Oh please, call me Michael.”

Kurt nodded.

Michael turned to the tall blonde in a skin tight dress, “This is Jennifer. Jennifer, my son Sebastian, and his friend, Kurt.”

Both boys shook her hand and exchanged pleasantries.

Once they were seated, Michael asked, “So, Kurt, are you Congressman Hummel’s son?”

“I am.”

Michael glanced at Sebastian quickly, trying to confirm that Kurt was who he thought he was. He asked, “I’m assuming you are in New York for school?”

“Yes. I attend NYU with Sebastian and Hunter.”

“Very good,” Michael turned to Sebastian, “And how is Hunt? Still as ornery as ever?”

“ _ More _ than ever.”

When the waiter came, they placed their drink orders, but before he excused himself from the table, he winked at Sebastian. 

Kurt was shocked. Not at the fact that a young, handsome, waiter would flirt with Sebastian, but by the possessiveness mixed with anger that seemed to be brewing inside of himself. He had no claim on Sebastian, other than being his friend. He knew that he had been questioning his own feelings for Sebastian ever since reuniting with him, but he assumed it was because he was nice and kind, and he was simply confused as he sought comfort from what had happened with Blaine. 

Sebastian cleared his throat and began asking his father questions about the wellbeing of their relatives. Kurt tried to pay attention, but he was still trying to decipher his emotions.

When the waiter came back with their drinks, Kurt noticed that Sebastian thanked him, but did not look up at him. 

When he returned to take the food order, he stood so close to Sebastian that they were practically touching. He purposefully dropped his pen, and slowly bent down to get it, glancing up at Sebastian while he was down low. Seb shifted uncomfortably in his seat.

When he walked away, Kurt leaned over and quietly whispered, “Are you okay?”

Sebastian shook his head and whispered back, “Just go with whatever I do when he comes back, okay?”

Kurt nodded.

The waiter returned to refill drinks unnecessarily early, and as he did, Sebastian put his arm around Kurt. He pulled him in, leaning close, with his lips slightly brushing Kurt’s ear, said, “Is it working?”

Kurt bit his lip to control himself, but managed to glance up at the waiter, who was scowling at them. He turned to whisper in Sebastian’s ear, “It is.” He pulled back slightly and pressed a kiss to Sebastian’s cheek. 

As they pulled apart, only slightly, Sebastian looked down at Kurt’s lips, still able to feel them on his skin from just seconds ago. Kurt put his hand on Sebastian’s leg as they stared into each other’s eyes, both breathing a little heavier than normal.

The spell they seemed to be under was broken when they heard Michael’s deep, hearty, laugh. They pulled further apart and looked his way, also noticing the waiter was gone. 

Michael smiled, “Well played, boys. Well played.”

Jennifer smiled, “You make a cute couple!”

Michael laughed even harder and both Sebastian and Kurt blushed a little. 

They scooted their chairs closer together, and when the waiter returned, Kurt was leaning into Seb slightly, with his hand still on his leg. The waiter gave everyone else their food before he gave Kurt his. When he did, he put his hand on the back of Sebastian’s chair and leaned over him slightly, dropping Kurt’s plate into its place from an inch or two above the table. The sauce from the pasta splashed out onto his suite, much to the horror of everyone at the table.

Kurt immediately pushed away from the table and stood, “Excuse me.” He rushed to the restroom. 

Sebastian stood up and growled at the waiter, “Uncalled for.” He followed Kurt to the restroom.

The waiter tried to clean up some of the sauce that was on the table. 

Michael sternly said, “That won’t be necessary. I’d like you to leave and send your supervisor over. You’re done here.”

“Yes, Sir,” he said, hanging his head and rushing back to the kitchen.

When Sebastian entered the restroom, Kurt was wiping the sauce off with a paper towel. 

“I’m so sorry, Kurt.”

He shook his head, “It’s not your fault.”

“What can I do to help?”

“I don’t even know.” He sighed and looked at himself in the mirror.

Sebastian stepped up behind him, put his hands on his shoulders, and looked at him in the mirror, “I’m going to go get our food to go, say goodnight to my dad and his date, and we’re going to enjoy our fancy-ass food in sweatpants and hoodies in front of the tv. Sounds good?”

Kurt smiled a little and nodded, “Sounds perfect.”

Sebastian squeezed his shoulders and left to go take care of what was needed. 

Kurt added water to the stains, then gave up when it made no difference. When he went to the coat check to retrieve his and Sebastian’s coats, the manager found him.

“Sir, can I please pay for your dry cleaning, or perhaps buy you a new suit if it does not come out? I am so very sorry for Umar’s behavior tonight.”

“I made this suit myself, so it’s pretty irreplaceable. But I’ll send you the bill for dry cleaning.”

“Yes, Sir. Again, I am so sorry.”

Kurt nodded and Sebastian was suddenly right there, helping him put his coat on. 

When they got home, they changed into sweats and hoodies. Kurt put stain remover on his suit and soaked it in water and laundry detergent. They settled on the couch together with their food, and turned on  _ The Greatest Showman.  _

When they were finished eating, Sebastian pulled out two more boxes, “They sent dessert as part of their apology.”

“Oooh, what did they send?” Kurt asked, sitting up a little straighter.

Sebastian opened the boxes, “Three different little pastries per box. They look good.”

They ended up sharing them, since they were all different. Sebastian would take a bite of one, then offer Kurt the other half. Kurt did the same. It felt very much like something boyfriends would do. 

Kurt didn’t know how he felt about that. He scooted a little further away, and became a little more withdrawn. 

When the movie was over, Sebastian turned the tv off and turned toward Kurt, “Are you upset with me?”

Kurt frowned, “No, why?”

“You seem to be...I don’t know...distant?”

Kurt took a deep breath. He looked at Seb and shook his head, “I’m not mad at all. Not about dinner, not about anything. You were great tonight.”

“Then what’s wrong? I know you well enough to know that something is off.”

Kurt thought it was amazing how Sebastian knew him that well this quickly, because he was with Blaine for two and half years and Blaine never noticed anything. He mentally scolded himself for comparing them to each other. There really was no comparison. And then  _ that _ thought got the entire thought process starting all over again.

“Kurt?”

He sighed, “I...I didn’t like how that waiter was acting around you.”

“I didn’t either.”

“But… But, why not? I mean, you’re young and single. He was handsome. Why not flirt back, or get his number?”

“He’s not my type.”

Kurt thought about that. He never thought about Sebastian having a type. He frowned, “What’s your type?”

Sebastian knew what he wanted to say, but he couldn’t. He settled with, “Not him.” He paused a bit, then asked, “Why did it upset you? Why didn’t you like that he was so flirty or forward?” He bit his lip and hoped beyond hope that this would lead to Kurt saying that he had the same feelings for him as he did.

“I guess it was a mixture of things,” Kurt said slowly. “I didn’t like that you were so obviously uncomfortable. And...I felt a little possessive, I guess. Maybe even jealous.” He looked down at the carpet, not able to look Sebastian in the eye.

Sebastian didn’t really know how to respond without divulging too much. He settled with, “I would have felt the same way if the tables were turned.”

Kurt smirked, “Well, one more move from that guy, and tables would have literally been turned.”

Sebastian laughed. “What did you think of Jennifer?”

“She fit your description well. She was sweet, though.”

“She was.”

Later that evening, after both boys had gone to bed, Kurt kept tossing and turning. Finally, he had had enough. He knew it was a bad idea, but he felt like he didn’t have a choice if wanted any sleep at all. He got up and knocked on Sebastian’s bedroom door. When he didn’t get an answer, he knocked again, “Sebastian?”

Sebastian sat up a little, wondering if he had dreamt that. He called out groggily, “Kurt?”

“Can I come in?”

“Sure.”

Kurt opened the door, “I’m sorry I woke you.”

“S’kay. What’s the matter?”

“I’m so tired that I want to cry. I have to work a double tomorrow, and I can’t sleep. Hunter has ruined me.”

Sebastian smirked a little, “Need cuddles?”

“Yeah,” Kurt answered shyly. “Can you come to Hunter’s bed?”

“Yeah, I’ll be there in a minute. Let me put on a t-shirt and pants.”

“Good idea.”

A couple of minutes later, Sebastian climbed into bed behind Kurt and wrapped his arm over him, becoming the big spoon. He tried to ignore how perfect it felt. 

“Better?”

“Yeah. Thank you.” Kurt tried to push away the desire to push back into Sebastian further. He counted to ten in his head, then took a deep breath. He was asleep in no time. 

Sebastian, however, laid there wishing he could go to sleep like that every night.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They're almost there....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally I made a comment that this would be 6 chapters. Apparently, I lied. I'm on chapter 8. Maybe it'll be 10? Hope you enjoy. I appreciate all of the comments so much.

The next day, Michael and Jennifer showed up at the apartment while Kurt was working at the diner. One of the first things Michael asked was, “Is Kurt okay?”

“Yeah. I mean, he’s a fashion major, so as you can imagine, the last thing he wanted to do was go back into the restaurant with sauce all over him. Besides, he made his suit, so it was a double whammy. That waiter was unbelievable.”

“He made that suit?” Jennifer asked.

“Yeah, he’s really talented. You should hear him sing.”

“Well, the manager gave me this envelope to give to him. And I’m not sure that the waiter will still have a job there after last night. That was so unprofessional. All of it was.”

Sebastian nodded, “I know. I assumed we were going out to dinner tonight?”

“Yeah. Let’s eat somewhere a little nicer, then we can swing by the diner for dessert and give Kurt his envelope.”

“You know we don’t need to do that. He lives here.”

Michael frowned, “He does? There are only two bedrooms. Are you two dating?”

“No. He was in a bad situation that he needed to get away from, and he was living with the ‘problem’, so he came here to get away. He had become good friends with Hunt because they’re in a couple of classes and a study group together, and it all just happened from there. He sleeps in Hunter’s room most of the time.”

“But he is the same Kurt as in high school, right?”

“Yes, Dad.”

Later that evening the three of them showed up at Spotlight Diner for dessert. They weren’t in Kurt’s section, but he was still able to come over and say hello.

“Hi. I’m so sorry about last night. Thank you so much for dinner.”

“Nonsense. You didn’t do anything wrong. In fact, I wanted to give you this.” He pulled out the envelope, “The manager asked me to give it to you.”

Kurt took it with a “Thank you” and stuck it in his back pocket.

Jennifer frowned, “You aren’t going to make us wait to see what’s in it, are you?”

Sebastian smiled, “Yeah, Kurt. You aren’t going to make us wait, right?” He winked for effect.

Kurt chuckled, “I guess not.” He pulled the envelope out and opened it. There was a check for $500 from the restaurant and a note. His eyes widened at the amount on the check, then he softly read the note out loud, “We send our sincerest apologies for the events that occurred tonight. It was unprofessional and uncalled for. Please accept the check for whatever cleaning bills or replacement costs you may incur. I understand that your suit was one of a kind, and I was very impressed. I have connections with Isabelle Wright at Vogue, if fashion is your passion, I can make a call. Just say the word. Sincerely, Barret Turduex.” Kurt was smiling and he and Sebastian both chuckled a little.

Michael said, “What’s so funny?”

Kurt shrugged one shoulder, “I already know Isabelle Wright. She’s my boss at Vogue.”

Michael raised his brows, “Wow, Kurt, that’s impressive.”

“Well, I’m just an intern, but I’m learning a ton.”

They ended up staying for a few songs and had a really great time. Michael was impressed with Kurt’s voice, and absolutely loving the look on Sebastian’s face any time he would look at Kurt.

When Kurt got home, he showered quickly then headed to the kitchen. 

Sebastian called from his room, “There are leftovers in the fridge for you!”

Kurt smiled and called back, “Thanks!”

Seb came out of his room, “You’re welcome. How was the rest of your shift?”

“Hm, you know that group of college aged girls that were in the corner booth?”

“Yeah.”

“Santana has a date with one of them tomorrow night.”

“I thought she was dating Dani?”

He shrugged, “Apparently they’re ‘casually dating’.”

“Huh. Well, good for her?”

Kurt smiled a little as he took his food out of the microwave, “You don’t sound so sure.”

“I don’t know. I mean, I guess if that’s what she wants.”

Kurt nodded and waited a moment, “So you don’t like casual dating?”

Sebastian sat in the living room chair and turned toward Kurt at the kitchen table, “I don’t know. I haven’t dated since the beginning of the school year. It was a casual thing, but I guess I don’t really want that.”

“Which way are you leaning? You said before that you aren’t into one night stands… so, a meaningful relationship?”

“I was telling the truth when I said I had never been into one night stands. Like I said before, when all that shit happened in high school, I had only been with one person. I can still count my number on one hand. I’m definitely looking for a meaningful relationship. I think I’m ready again.”

“Again?”

“Still a story for another time.”

After he finished eating, Kurt joined Sebastian in the living room. They sat silently and watched the show that Seb had on, and when Kurt started getting sleepy, he rolled his head toward Sebastian, “Will you cuddle me again tonight?”

Sebastian smiled softly, “Sure.”

Kurt sighed, “How am I ever going to move out? I’ll never be able to just find a roommate somewhere who’s willing to cuddle me to sleep. It’s all Hunter’s fault.”

“I’ll cuddle you any time you want. And you could solve that problem by just not moving out. We enjoy having you here.”

Kurt smiled, “Who would have thought? A few months ago, you were the last person I would have thought I’d be living with. Well, maybe you tied with Dave Karofsky. Of course, I thought I’d never live with anyone but Blaine.”

“First of all, I knew we would get along if we, or more specifically, you, could move past what I did to you in high school. And as for you and Blaine, I’m just glad that you didn’t waste any more time with him. He obviously wasn’t right for you.”

“That’s true. It doesn’t mean it didn’t hurt like hell, though.”

Sebastian stood and offered his hand, “Can I cuddle away the pain?”

Kurt nodded, “There’s not much pain left, but I’d love for you to cuddle away what’s there.” He stood and walked with Sebastian hand in hand to the bedroom. 

Sebastian felt like he was dreaming. He was part elated, part tortured. But he wasn’t a stupid man. He was going to take what he could get. As he laid next to Kurt and wrapped his arm around his waist, he whispered, “Is this okay?”

Kurt turned a little so he could see Sebastian’s face as he slid his hand on top of Seb’s hand where it rested on his stomach, “It’s perfect.”

“Kurt,” Seb uttered breathlessly.

“No, just...Not yet.” Kurt looked at him, stroking his thumb over Seb’s knuckles. He could feel it, like he knew Sebastian could. They were being pulled toward each other so strongly that it was overwhelming. But he wasn’t ready. 

“Okay. Not yet,” Seb whispered.

  
  
  


The next couple of days flowed the same way. Sebastian loved waking up with Kurt in his arms, and thought he was adorable in the morning. Although he learned quickly that he shouldn’t talk too much until Kurt had coffee in hand. 

Kurt was working both jobs, and started taking pictures for the blog that he and Hunter had talked about. It was a good time to get his feet wet with it since school was on break. 

When Kurt was at work, Sebastian would make sure things were clean, do laundry, read, and watch movies. It was a nice break from school. He decided the apartment wasn’t festive enough, so he went to buy a tree and a couple of large packs of basic ornaments. Kurt was really excited to see it when he got home from work, and they decorated it together while singing Christmas carols and drinking hot chocolate.

The two of them decided that for Christmas Day, they were going to stay in their pajamas all day, watch Christmas movies, and eat whatever they wanted. They facetimed their families and enjoyed their day together.

Two days later, Sebastian turned to Kurt from his spot on the couch, “We need to go out. I’m going a little stir crazy. Let’s go dancing.”

“Like clubbing?”

“Yeah.”

Kurt bit his lip and thought about it. He wasn’t sure he would enjoy seeing other men hit on Sebastian. In fact, he knew he’d hate it. But the hopeful look on Sebastian’s face was one he couldn’t refuse. “Okay. Tonight?”

“Yep. Be ready in an hour?”

“Sure.”

When Kurt came out of the bedroom, Sebastian frowned, “Are you trying to get me into a fight? Maybe this was a bad idea.”

Kurt knit his eyebrows together, “A fight?”

“Yes. I’m going to have to beat them away.” He frowned, looking a little unsure, “Unless, that was your goal?”

Kurt shook his head, “My goal is to go dancing with you and have fun. I’m not looking to hook up. Besides, have you looked in the mirror? Let’s go, hot stuff.”

Sebastian smirked and grabbed his keys as they walked out the door.

On the way to the club, Sebastian spoke seriously to Kurt, “If you need to use the restroom, then I go with you. And don’t set your drink down, or turn away from it. And since we’re only going for the dancing, don’t leave the club without me for any reason.”

Kurt smiled softly, “I like this protective side you’ve shown me a lot of lately. But no worries, Seb. I’m sticking with you the whole night. You’re the only reason I’m even going.”

Sebastian got a warm feeling in his chest at that. He didn’t know what to say in return that wouldn’t be crossing the line.

When they headed into the club, it was already crowded. They started toward the dance floor, and Kurt reached forward to grab Sebastian’s hand when they nearly got separated. Sebastian squeezed it tight, not wanting to be pulled apart.

They found a spot where they could dance, and Seb smiled at Kurt as he turned toward him and began dancing. Kurt smiled back and within seconds, they were having a great time. As the crowds got bigger, they got closer. Sebastian wrapped his arms around Kurt’s waist and Kurt’s arms flew to Seb’s neck. Their bodies seemed to fit and move together like kinetic puzzle pieces.

“This may have been a bad idea,” Seb muttered into his ear as they danced. “Every man in here seems to have their eyes on your ass. I’m not liking it at all.”

“You’re not liking my ass?” Kurt teased.

Seb huffed out an unamused laugh, “Oh, I love your ass. It’s perfection. I hate anyone else’s eyes on it.”

“Awe, feeling a bit possessive tonight?”

“Every night,” Sebastian tightened his grip on Kurt, making Kurt moan a little.

“Let’s solve this problem so you don’t get too bent out of shape,” Kurt turned around and pressed his entire backside, from shoulders to ass, against Sebastian as they moved to the rhythm of the music. He turned his head, “Now they can’t see it at all.”

“I always knew you had a dark side,” Sebastian said in his ear, causing goosebumps on Kurt’s neck.

Later that night when they stumbled into the living room, still laughing and flirting with each other, it all hit Sebastian like smack in the face. He couldn’t cuddle Kurt to sleep and keep his hands to himself. He had been so turned on all night. He had the man he had been dreaming about dancing against him for hours. He had gotten a small taste, and he was afraid of how badly he could possibly mess this up if he moved too fast.

He pointed toward his room, “I’m gonna shower.”

Kurt nodded and headed to Hunter’s room, “Me too.”

When Kurt came out, Sebastian was in the kitchen and had his back to him, getting a glass for some water. He turned to see Kurt walking up, shirtless and in sleep pants.

“Jesus,” he muttered as he turned around. He set the glass down and leaned on his arms, elbows locked, and his head hanging.

Kurt frowned, “Are you okay?” He put his hand on Seb’s shoulder and turned him toward him, “Are you feeling sick?”

“No.” He shook his head, “I...I had a great time tonight. I-I’m gonna head to bed. Goodnight.” Before Kurt could respond, he had turned around, went into his bedroom and shut the door. 

Kurt stood in the kitchen frowning, not understanding what just happened.

The next morning after a restless night’s sleep by himself, Kurt got up and put on some warm workout clothes. He slipped out of the apartment as quietly as he could and took off running toward Central Park. He let his thoughts wander and work themselves out as best he could. He knew he was flirting last night. He knew maybe he pushed past a ‘friendly flirt’. Had he pushed too far again? Why was he always doing that? He figured he’d have to back off of Sebastian for a while. After all, he was the one you uttered the words, “Not yet.”

When Sebastian woke up, it was later than he normally slept. He had to admit to himself that he missed waking up with Kurt, even though they had only been sharing a bed for a little over a week. He missed Hunter, but dreaded when he returned, just for the simple fact that Kurt would need him less. 

His mind wandered to the night before. Dancing with Kurt had been amazing. But Kurt was tempting him far past the line of easily holding back. Kurt had said, “not yet”, and Sebastian was going to respect that if it was the last thing he did. He couldn’t have gone to bed with Kurt, especially if he remained shirtless. Again, the temptation was too great. The boy he has had feelings for for the past two years would have been in his arms, half naked, after dancing up against him all night...He just couldn't do it. Simple as that.

Sebastian started to make breakfast, but decided to go ask Kurt if he wanted anything. He knocked on the door, but there was no answer. He knocked again before peeking inside, but found the bed was made. His stomach did a weird flip and he began to get nervous. Had he upset Kurt? Did he make Kurt feel unwanted? He had a feeling he was going to go insane until he saw Kurt again.

When Kurt got home, he went straight to his room to shower quickly. He sat on the bed and thought for a few minutes about what his next steps should be. He startled a bit when there was a knock on the door. 

“Come in.”

“Hey,” Sebastian spoke quietly as he peaked his head in. “Can you come out and talk to me for a few minutes?” He could feel his heart racing and he was using every ounce of nerve he had. He couldn’t lose Kurt’s friendship now that he finally had it, but they also couldn’t keep going the way they were without talking about it.

Kurt nodded and silently got up to follow Sebastian into the living room. They sat on the couch facing each other.

“I don’t really know where to start, or how to say this without ruining everything we’ve-”

“I’m sorry I pushed,” Kurt rushed to say, interrupting Sebastian. Seb frowned, and Kurt continued, “I’m so sorry. I know I push. It’s one of my biggest flaws, and it tends to mess everything up, and I am so sorry. I know I said ‘not yet’ and I was assuming you felt what I was feeling and I hope you were, but now I don’t know, and-”

“Kurt. Take a breath. What are you talking about? Pushing?”

“I pushed you too far last night, Sebastian. I said ‘not yet’ because I wasn’t...I’m not ready. But my body and my actions were telling you something totally different. It’s not fair, and I always do this.” Kurt was getting flustered because he was so frustrated with himself.

“Okay, stop. Back up.” Sebastian was quiet for a minute, gathering his thoughts. 

Kurt bit his lip and waited, tears welling in his eyes.

“First, can I ask...When you say ‘not yet’, what do you mean? Because if you are thinking that I just want to sleep with you, I don’t. I mean, I do, because you’re sexy as hell, but… If you feel the way I do, I would hope you would want a lot more than that.”

Kurt was breathing a bit heavy, and his words were coming out breathy, “Really? More?”

Sebastian nodded, “Kurt, I really like you. A lot. And I know it’s been less than three months since your break up, and I’m the last person you thought of until a few months ago, but these feelings aren’t new for me. I’ve liked you from the moment I met you. And...and all of that has just intensified since you moved in here.”

Kurt frowned, “From the moment you met me?” He was suddenly so confused.

Sebastian nodded, “Yeah. I- I was going through a lot after leaving Paris. When I met Blaine, he was just a guy to flirt with. It was kind of like an outlet for me. For an all boys school, there aren’t that many out gay guys at Dalton. So we were flirting, and I didn’t even know you existed. He never said he had a boyfriend until seconds before you walked up. I was shocked, and I tried to play it off at first, but then I met you. And I was instantly attracted to you.  _ You _ are my type, Kurt. And then you started getting possessive over Blaine, and it intrigued me. Then when you openly gave as good as you got verbally, it became a fascinating game to me. I liked riling you up. You didn’t put up with my shit like everyone else did, and in a weird way, I needed that. But it got out of hand and went too far. And I am still so very sorry for all of that.”

“You apologized for that, and I’ve been over that for well over a year,” Kurt said quietly. “I just...This is all so shocking. I thought you hated me.”

“I’ve never hated you.”

“And now? Now you like me? As in you want to…?”

Sebastian took a deep breath, “I want to be with you. But, I want you in my life no matter what, so if that’s not what you want, or if you aren’t ready for that, then I can either try to get over it, or I’ll wait.”

“You’ll wait?”

Sebastian nodded, “I’ve compared every guy I've dated to you. I've waited this long, thinking that I never had a chance. Now that I know I do, or least hope I do, then I’ll wait as long as it takes.”

“You do. Have a chance, that is. I’m a little overwhelmed by everything happening so quickly, but I don’t want to lose you, either. Something about being around you just feels right. I promise not to take forever...So please wait for me.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New Year's Eve is anything but uneventful.

The next day, Kurt came home from the diner looking for Sebastian. “Hey, Seb?” he called.

“In here.” 

Kurt poked his head into Sebastian’s room, “Are you okay?” Sebastian was laying down looking at the ceiling.

“Yeah. I was just listening to a podcast.” He took out his AirPods.

“Oh, I didn’t see them. I just thought...Well, I don’t know what I thought.”

Sebastian smiled as he sat up, “How was your shift?”

“Good. Rachel and Santana decided to have a New Year’s Eve party at the last minute. Do you want to go?”

Sebastian made a face, “I don’t think that crowd likes me very much.”

Kurt frowned and shook his head, “Santana likes you quite a lot. And Rachel is warming up to your presence. I think the whole ‘no one is as they seem’ thing has her head spinning a bit.” He sat at the foot of Seb’s bed, facing him as best he could.

“Speaking of which...Will Blaine be there?”

Kurt shook his head, “No. If he was, I wouldn’t be going. I asked, trust me. Apparently, he failed out of NYADA, which we all knew was coming. Rachel said he’s moving home to Ohio.”

“Yikes.”

“Yeah. But that works out for me. I don’t have to worry about him coming to work or running into him when I see my girls.”

Seb frowned, “He doesn’t still come to the diner does he? Because I can still come and get you every night if I need to.”

Kurt smiled warmly, “No. You and Hunter showing up did the trick.”

“Good.”

“So, do you want to go?”

Sebastian hesitated for a moment, “I really think it would be best if you went and let the rest of the ND clan get used to you being hobbit-free. We can ease them into this friendship. I know Santana and Rachel are different, but that’s only because of seeing me so often at the diner when I was picking you up. I don’t think you would have as much fun if I went.”

Kurt frowned, “Sure I would.” He sighed, “You aren’t going to stay home are you?”

“I was going to.”

“You can’t stay home. You have to go out. It’s your freshman year in college, and you live in the Big Apple. It’s a must. A right of passage or something.”

“Well, Justin did ask me to come to a party with him.”

Kurt’s stomach did a flip, “Who is Justin? I’ve never heard you mention him.”

“He’s in my study group. I’m sure you’ve heard me talk about him.”

“I don’t think I have.”

Sebastian frowned, “I know I…” Realization hit him, “Oh! I usually refer to him as Shep. His last name is Shephard.”

Kurt smiled a little, “Oh yeah! If you change your mind, just let me know. It’s an open invitation.” Kurt was so glad he figured out who Justin was. Sebastian had mentioned Shep and his girlfriend, Kristin, on multiple occasions. His jealousy quickly subsided, although he was still mentally beating himself up at the fact that he had no say in who Seb hung out with, whether they were straight, gay, taken, or not.

“I’ll keep that in mind.” Sebastian wished he could spend New Year’s with Kurt. He wanted to spend the holiday with him, kiss him at midnight, and bring in the new year with him. But seeing so many people who thought badly of him might put those thoughts back into Kurt’s mind, and he just couldn’t have that.

On New Year’s Eve, Sebastian knocked on Kurt and Hunter’s bedroom door. “Hey, I’m heading out. Happy New Year!”

Kurt rushed to the door, opening it quickly. “You can’t leave without a hug,” He wrapped his arms around Seb’s neck, hugging him tight, “Happy New Year, Sebastian.” He pulled back and kissed Seb on the cheek. 

Seb smiled, “So, I’ll see you tomorrow? You’re staying there tonight?”

“Yep. Drunk Kurt does not do the subway alone.”

He chuckled, “Good. Have a good time.”

“You too.” Kurt watched as Sebastian headed out to a completely different party. He sighed, then returned to getting ready.

When Kurt arrived at the loft, most of his high school friends that were in New York had already arrived. There were a few people from NYADA there that Rachel had invited, but for the most part, it was small and intimate, and Kurt felt like it was just what he needed. Minus the fact that Sebastian and Hunter weren’t there. 

He smiled as Sam approached him, “Hey.”

“Hey,” Sam replied, worry evident in his features. “How are you? I’m really sorry, Kurt.”

Kurt hugged him, “I’m fine, Sam. I’m actually really good.”

Sam pulled back and looked at him, “Why didn’t you tell me he was hurting you? I would have kicked his ass. I feel like such a fool for being his friend.”

Kurt shook his head, “It all happened so quickly. But I had friends there to help me, so it’s all good. And besides, if I wanted someone to kick Blaine’s ass, I would have done it myself. I tried, but Seb intervened. I’m glad he did, actually.”

“Yeah, we heard you’re friends with Sebastian Smythe now. How did that happen?” Artie asked as he rolled up to them.

Kurt and Sam moved to the couch with Artie following behind, “Well, I met Hunter in Central Park, but he was also in a couple of my classes last semester. He knew who I was already because he’s Sebastian’s best friend and he went to Dalton his senior year. He helped Seb work through some things. Anyway, Hunter and I became good friends and were in a study group together and hung out pretty often. And then Seb saw me on campus the morning Blaine grabbed me, and I was obviously upset. He was afraid that if he approached me, I’d be even more upset, so he called Hunt, who came to check on me. I went home with Hunter that evening, and he had neglected to tell me Sebastian is his roommate.”

“Were you pissed when you found out?” Sam asked.

“No. Hunter had talked about Sebastian enough that I knew he wasn’t the same guy anymore. Besides, he had apologized forever ago, and we forgave him. And I guess knowing that Seb had called Hunter to come and take care of me reminded me that he really has changed.”

Mercedes came and sat in the chair by them, “And now you two get along?”

Kurt nodded, “You should have seen how upset he was when he saw my arms. He… He’s really shown me that he’s different now. And not just with that. He’s an amazing guy. He’s actually become a really good friend. Really good.”

Santana smirked, “Friends, huh?”

Kurt shrugged his shoulders, “Maybe more when I’m ready. He said he’d wait.”

Sam’s eyebrows shot up, “You asked him to wait for you? You really like him…”

“I do. And yes, I asked him to wait. We’re drawn to each other, and the chemistry is something like I’ve never experienced. But, I just want to make sure I’m ready and that I’ve fully dealt with my issues, because when we give this a shot, I want to give it 100%, ya know?”

“I don’t know what to think of all this,” Artie muttered.

Mercedes was quick to step in, “Well, if Kurt feels that Sebastian is worthy, then we have to give him a chance, too. It’s Kurt’s choice. He’s our friend, and we’ll respect his choices. Unless it’s another manipulative, abusive, asshole. Then you better watch out, boo.”

Kurt smiled, “Thanks, Cedes. I asked him to come tonight, but he was worried that you guys wouldn’t like that. He also wants you all to get used to me being free of Blaine. And on that note, no one better try to push me back towards him.”

Everyone looked at Rachel. She frowned, “What!? I admit that I’m heartbroken and disappointed. I don’t see the manipulation aspect, but the cheating, and especially the physical violence, is enough for me to not push you two getting back together. You deserve better.”

“Thanks, Rachel.”

With that out of the way, they went on enjoying their evening together.

  
  
  


Sebastian showed up at Shep’s apartment to find that practically half of NYU was there. There was barely any room to move, and he wasn’t sure he was going to be able to last long in such a confined space. 

Kristin, Shep’s girlfriend, found him first. She smiled, “Sebastian! I’m glad you decided to come! There’s someone I want to introduce you to.”

He shook his head, “I’m not interested in being fixed up, Kristin. But thanks for thinking of me.”

She pouted, “But this guy is great. He’s had his eyes on someone, but says the guy is clueless of his flirtations, so he’s ready to move on. He’s cute, sweet, smart.”

“I’m...I’m not really available.”

She frowned, “Are you dating someone?”

“Technically no? But we have feelings for each other, and I told him I’m willing to wait until he’s ready. Not only do I not want to see someone else, but it wouldn’t be right to.”

“There’s no harm in having fun while you wait.”

“Still a no, Kristin.”

As she was about to drop the subject and move on with her socializing, a very handsome guy approached. He was tall, muscular, had deep brown eyes and sandy blond hair. 

Kristin lit up, “Simon! I was just telling Sebastian about you. Why don’t you two chat for a bit.” And like that, she was gone. 

“Simon?” Sebastian frowned a bit.

Simon nodded and stuck out his hand, “Yeah. It’s nice to meet you.”

Seb shook his hand, “Yeah, you too. Do you happen to be in a study group with Hunter and Kurt?”

Simon’s face lit up at the mention of Kurt, “Yeah! Well, I was last semester. How do you know them?”

“They’re my roommates and best friends. And Kurt’s maybe a little more.” He couldn’t help it. He had to add that last part. 

Simon raised his brows, “Kurt’s your boyfriend?”

Sebastian said, “I wouldn’t say that. We’re taking things slow since he just got out of a long relationship.”

“That would explain a lot,” Simon muttered. He spoke more clearly, “He’s a great guy. Hunter too. So do you go to NYU?”

“I do. I was in a couple of classes with Shep and Kristin last semester. I’m studying Mechanical Engineering. How about you?”

“Undecided for now, like Hunter.”

They chatted for a few more minutes until Simon was pulled away into another group of friends. Sebastian grabbed a drink and mingled with a couple of people he knew from classes. No matter how many people he talked to, it just didn’t feel right. He missed Kurt. At around 10, he went ahead and headed home.

Kurt was having a nice time talking with his friends and having a few drinks. The people from NYADA were nice enough, and seemed to fit in fine. He just couldn’t keep his mind from wandering to Sebastian and if he was having a good time. He missed him and the party didn't feel right without him there.

Santana approached him as he leaned against the kitchen counter with a drink in hand, “You have this look in your eyes. A longing.”

He looked at her and smiled softly, “I wish he was here.”

“Just to clarify, you are talking about Sebastian, right?”

He nodded, “Yeah. I miss him.”

She looked at the clock, “You saw him, what, three hours ago?”

Kurt made a face, “I know it’s ridiculous. I can’t help it.”

“You know, when he would wait on you to be finished at the diner, he would look at you with such soft, caring, eyes. It’s when I knew that he wasn’t the same guy as he was a couple of years ago. It's also when I knew I wouldn't give either of you too hard of a time. Even if that kills me inside a little.”

He shook his head with a smile, “He really isn't a bad guy. He was going through a lot. I don’t know what, exactly, but I know that Hunter changed schools to help him out, so it must have been big. But now… He’s amazing.” He went on to tell her what happened at the restaurant and how Seb handled it so well, along with a few other examples.

She smiled, “I’m glad you have him. I know that everyone else will come around and see it too. Try to bring him around a little more. They’ll all see.”

“I’m liking this nice version of Santana,” He smirked.

She rolled her eyes, “Only certain people get the privilege of knowing her.”

He smiled, “I’m honored.”

A few drinks later, Kurt was sitting on the couch with Mercedes when the loft door slid open and Blaine came strolling in. 

He smiled as if nothing had changed, “Hi everyone!”

Kurt’s eyes were wide and he was frozen in his spot. He knew he was drunk, but surely he wasn’t seeing things. 

Sam was in the kitchen and frowned at the sight of Blaine. He stepped up to him, “What the hell are you doing here?”

Blaine smiled at him, “Hey, bestie. It’s nice to see you too. I came to party.”

“We stopped being besties, and friends for that matter, the second you laid a finger on Kurt. You need to leave.”

Mercedes grabbed Kurt’s hand as Santana marched up to Blaine, “Get out! You weren’t invited. You are not welcome here, and no one in this room wants you here. Get out now, before fists start to fly that  _ aren’t _ yours.”

Blaine glared at her and pushed her out of the way as he strode over to Kurt. Sam caught Santana before she could fall over.

“I’m here to get what’s mine.”

Kurt frowned and started to stand up to move away. He got on his feet, but couldn’t go anywhere quickly because Artie's wheelchair and a NYADA student who was on the floor next to it were blocking one direction, and Mercedes was blocking the other. 

“Let’s go,” Blaine said sternly. 

“I’m not going anywhere with you.” Kurt blindly backed away from him as best he could past Mercedes. 

Sam was helping Santana up. She was wearing heels and had twisted her ankle when she was pushed, but as soon as Dani had come to her aide, Sam was after Blaine.

“You need to leave, Blaine,” Sam said as he approached. 

Blaine turned toward Sam, “You believe him? We’re friends, Sam. It was you and me when Kurt was gone last year. You know me and know I would never hurt him like that. Sebastian has been practically brainwashing him to leave me so he can have me himself. He's using him. That’s the only explanation for these lies. Besides, he's exaggerating his 'injuries' anyway. He was fine.”

“I saw his arms and his black eye, Blaine,” Rachel said quietly from off to the side. “He’s not lying. I’m so disappointed. I thought you two were perfect for each other. I really did. But if you really loved him, you wouldn’t have hurt him.”

“I didn’t do that to him,” he said with an air of exhaustion. “Yes, he had them, but Sebastian and his friend did that. Not me. I love him and would never hurt him.”

“If you love him so much, respect his wishes and leave,” Artie said. He wanted to test the waters. He was still so unsure since he really didn't trust Sebastian.

“I’m here to fight for the man I love.” 

Sam looked at Kurt and could see the mixture of fear and anger in his eyes. He looked at Blaine, “I think we’re done here. Time for you to go.” He reached for Blaine’s arm, but Blaine pulled away.

“Don’t touch me, Sam,” Blaine warned.

“What are you going to do? Punch me too?”

When Blaine said nothing, Sam reached for his arm so he could escort him out. Blaine pulled away and punched Sam quickly, turned and rushed toward Kurt. It all happened so fast. Kurt was still looking at Sam, who was bent over and reaching for his own eye. Blaine grabbed his arm, making Kurt realize he had reached him.

“No!” Kurt pulled away, only to have Blaine punch him in the jaw.

Kurt recovered quickly and punched Blaine in the face so hard that he fell to the ground. He climbed on top of him and punched him a second time. “Don’t fucking touch me again!”

Sam got him and pulled him off, holding him back so he didn’t beat Blaine too badly and somehow get in trouble for it.

Blaine got up, and as he rushed out the door, yelled, “This isn’t over!” 

As soon as he was gone, Kurt collapsed into Sam’s arms and began crying. Sam walked him into Rachel’s section of the loft and sat him on the bed, holding him while he cried.

“It’s okay. He’s gone. I’m so sorry, Kurt.”

“I want to go home. I want to go home, Sam. I need Sebastian.”

“You’re drunk. I’m tipsy. Why don’t we go to sleep now and I’ll take you home in the morning. If we leave now, he might be out there waiting, and he’ll follow you home and know where you live. Let’s sleep it off.” 

Kurt shook his head, “I want to go home.”

Santana had asked Mercedes to bring her Kurt’s phone that was on the coffee table. She found Sebastian’s number and called.

“Hey, Kurt. Happy New Year,” Seb greeted with a smile evident in his voice.

“It’s Santana.”

Sebastian frowned as he sat up, “What’s wrong?” He had just gotten home a little bit ago and was just watching the New Year’s celebration on tv. 

“Blaine showed up. There was a fight.”

“Is Kurt okay?!”

“He will be. He’s asking for you. He really wants to go home, but he’s drunk. We all are. And like Sam told Kurt, we don’t want Blaine following him back to your place if he’s still outside.”

“What’s your address?”

Santana gave it to him, and Sebastian rushed out the door.


	8. Chapter 8

Forty-five minutes later, seventeen minutes past midnight, Sebastian rushed into the loft, looking around frantically. 

Kurt looked up from his spot on the couch, “Seb!” He got up, relief washing over him as Sebastian ran to him. 

They embraced tightly as everyone in the room looked on. Sebastian pulled back and gently took Kurt’s face in his hands, “Are you okay?”

He nodded, “I’ll be okay. I’m so glad you’re here.”

Sebastian noticed the bruising on his jaw and frowned, “What happened?”

Kurt suddenly noticed the room was silent and everyone was staring. “Can we go home and I’ll tell you there?”

Seb shook his head, “I really don’t think that’s a good idea. He may be watching and waiting for you to leave. We can leave in the morning when it’s easier to get a cab and harder for him to follow.”

“M’Kay, that’s what Sam said, too.” Kurt sounded disappointed, but pulled him down to sit next to him anyway. He laid his head on Seb’s shoulder and his arm over Seb’s chest. 

Sebastian wrapped his arms around him and kissed the top of his head. Kurt hummed, closing his eyes. Seb noticed everyone staring, “Uhh...Hey. It’s nice to see everyone again?”

Santana laughed, and Mercedes bit her lip as she smiled. It was Sam who spoke first.

“It’s good to see you, too, Sebastian. At least we think it is. We’re trusting you with him, ya know. Don’t let us down.”

“I’m not the evil villain from a cheesy 80’s movie, or whatever it was he said back in high school. I promise he’s safe with me. I know I apologized a long time ago, but I really am sorry about all of the shit that went down.”

Mercedes nodded, “We know. We’re past it. And if Kurt trusts you, then we will too. It’s obvious that you and Hunter are pretty important to him. We all appreciate you both taking such good care of him.”

“We all take care of each other. Besides, Kurt’s just as quick to fight for himself as any of us are to fight for him.”

Sam chuckled, “That’s true. He was on top of Blaine punching him when I pulled him off.”

Seb nodded, “Sounds familiar. So, what happened?”

Santana answered, “Gelmet came bursting in here uninvited. Sam and I told him to leave. He pushed me, and went after Kurt. Sam tried to stop him, but Blaine punched him, but not before trying to convince him that all of this was your doing as a way to get to him. He tried to convince us that you and Hunter are manipulating him. We know it’s ridiculous, don’t worry. He grabbed Kurt, but when he tried to get away, he punched him. Kurt punched him back and he fell on his ass. Hummel here climbed on top of him and started swinging.”

Sebastian frowned, “Jesus, that psycho has lost his mind. Seriously.” He rubbed Kurt’s arm, “I don’t care if he’s going back to Ohio or not, you need to press charges and/or get a restraining order. It’s been three months. He should be accepting of it by now and be leaving you alone.”

“I agree, Kurt,” Mercedes said empathetically. “We didn't call the police earlier since we’re all underaged and had been drinking. We weren’t sure what to do. It all started and was over in a matter of a couple of minutes. Once Sam pulled Kurt off of him, he took off.”

“Let me think when I’m fully sober. I want to go to bed, Kurt muttered, keeping his eyes closed as he snuggled into Sebastian more.

“I’ll get the blow up mattresses out,” Rachel said, moving to the bedroom.

The next morning, Sebastian and Kurt went home. In the cab, Sebastian looked out the window and thought about what happened the night before. He thought about how he hated not being with Kurt while he was out. He thought about how the ND clan was nice to him, although he may need to win Artie over a bit more. He thought about what Blaine did. And then he thought about the fact that Kurt had asked for him and that Santana was okay with calling him to come help. 

When they arrived at the apartment, he nugged Kurt, who had fallen asleep on his shoulder again, and woke him up, “We’re home.” He got a warm feeling in his chest saying those words to Kurt after hardly being physically separated from him in the last 9 hours.

Kurt hummed and climbed out. 

When they got upstairs, Kurt took a dose of Ibuprofen since he had taken Tylenol that morning. He flopped into bed and fell right back to sleep.

Sebastian, however, couldn’t sleep. He laid next to Kurt and watched him sleep as thoughts continued to swirl around in his mind. Two thoughts kept coming back full force. First, he wondered how they were going to get rid of Blaine. Kurt needed to move on, and he couldn’t do that if Blaine was still showing up. Second, the conversation he had had Kurt a couple of days prior. What did he mean by “pushing”? That was something that had plagued his thoughts ever since.

As his mind wondered, he drifted off to sleep.

When Hunter got home on New Year’s Day, he headed straight for his bedroom. When he opened the door and saw his two roommates snuggled together, he laughed out loud, waking them both.

“Hunter!” they exclaimed.

“Gee, I can tell I was so missed. I leave, and you invite another man into our bed.”

Sebastian glared at him, only making Hunter laugh more.   
“Scoot over. Three can fit here.” He laid down on the other side of Kurt. “Soooo,” Hunter practically sang, “what did I miss?”

Kurt chuckled and Sebastian smirked, “I’ll let Kurt tell you.” He looked down at Kurt, “Does his return really mean I get fewer snuggles?”

“We’ll see what we can work out,” he winked, “Okay, I have to shower. I can smell the alcohol on myself.”

Hunter frowned as he looked at Kurt and sat up, “You’re not going anywhere until you explain that bruise on your jaw.”

Kurt deflated a bit, “I promise I’ll explain, but I really want to shower. I can’t believe I haven’t done it yet.”

“Fine, but you won‘t get out of telling me.” He got up and made room for Kurt to get out of bed. 

“I wouldn’t dream of it,” Kurt said as he closed the bathroom door.

“Is he okay?”

Sebastian shook his head a little, “A lot’s happened since you’ve been gone. And we haven’t really talked about what happened last night. He was pretty drunk when I got there, and he’s been really hung over today. This is the first time he’s been up and about since we got home this morning.”

“Anderson is back?”

“He showed up at Santana and Rachel’s uninvited last night. I’ll let him tell you.”

Hunter sighed, “Come here.” He made grabby hands for Seb.

Sebastian scooted over and snuggled with Hunter for awhile. When Kurt came out, wrapped only in a towel around his waist, he raised an eyebrow and smiled at how adorable they were.

Sebastian had his eyes closed, but opened them when he heard movement. “Damn, Kurt.”

“Sorry. I forget to take clothes into the bathroom with me. I’m a little out of it today.”

“You don’t need to apologize, but don’t you dare tell me to look away.”

Hunter and Kurt both chuckled as Kurt grabbed some clothes and headed back into the bathroom. When he came back out, dressed, he sat on the end of the bed, facing his friends. 

“In here, or in the living room?”

Sebastian and Hunter responded by each holding up an arm, welcoming Kurt into their snuggles.

He smiled, “Double task. Snuggle and talk. Got it.” He climbed in between them as they made some, but not much, room for him.

Once he settled, Hunter started, “Okay, first things first. Tell me about your bruised jaw.”

Kurt relayed all of the events of the previous night as much as he could remember. Sebastian told him what he had been told as well, filling in where Kurt couldn’t, since he had not been drunk.

Hunter sighed and just laid there in thought for a few minutes. He finally looked at Sebastian, “You know who you need to call.”

“I know.”

Kurt frowned, “Who?”

Seb answered, “My dad. It wouldn’t hurt for you to call yours either, Kurt. I’m sure Congressman Hummel will be pretty pissed, but he needs to know. My dad could make sure you get a proper restraining order against him, which is the least of what you should do. I really think you need to press charges.”

“I don’t want to go to court. I think a restraining order would be good. But he should be going back to Ohio.” Kurt looked at Hunter, “He failed out of NYADA.”

“Wow. He’s really losing everything he ever wanted.”

Sebastian nodded, “Yeah, his boyfriend, his dream school, his friends, New York…”

Kurt didn’t say anything, and both friends could tell there was something off. 

Hunter shook his head, “Don’t, not even for one second, put any of the blame for that on yourself. He made some horrible decisions, and decisions have consequences.”

“I know, but I feel bad because I pushed.”

“There’s that word again. It’s been kind of eating at me, to be honest. You said you pushed the other day, too. That you always push. You don’t, Kurt.”

“I do! If I hadn't been so bitchy with him, pushing his buttons over and over again, he never would have grabbed me.”

“Yes, he would have. Maybe not right then, but he would have eventually. And how did you push the next day when he punched you? You didn’t.”

“I pushed by insisting that I move out.”

Hunter frowned, “So you would just not be yourself, and do whatever appeased him, because otherwise you’re pushing? No way. That’s not how a healthy relationship works.”

“I know, that’s not what I mean.”

“I don’t know how else you could mean it, Kurt. It was all part of his manipulating.”

Sebastian agreed, “I think that just because you were present and played a role in whatever happened, you’re interpreting that as pushing. It’s not, I promise. And as for what happened with us, I don’t see it that way at all. We were both behaving the same way, so in no way was that all on you.”

“Do I want to know what you’re talking about? Because I think I do,” Hunter looked between them.

Kurt answered, “Sebastian and I…” He didn’t know how to say it. 

“I’m waiting. When he’s ready, then we’ll see where this goes. The other night, we went out dancing, and it was hard to keep our hands to ourselves. We’ll just leave it at that.”

“Well, you’ve waited this long, you can wait longer.” The look on Sebastian’s face told Kurt that he didn’t know Hunter knew. Hunter let out an amused sound, “Oh, come on, Seb. I know you better than think all that bullshit in high school was about Blaine. And since Kurt came back into your life, it’s been pretty obvious.”

Kurt smiled and bit his lip as he turned to look at Sebastian. Seb looked back at him, “You’re worth the wait.”

Kurt brushed his hand against Seb’s cheek lovingly, “You are too.”

Hunter rolled his eyes, “Ugh, this is going to torture me!” They laughed as he rolled out of bed and headed out of the room.

Later that same day, after a few phone calls and photos of Kurt’s jaw, they headed down to the police station. After interviews were given, and photos viewed, an arrest warrant was put out for Blaine. Kurt was also able to file a restraining order.

Later that night, Blaine was served with the restraining order and arrested at his apartment. He 

was acting so erratically, that he was given a drug test upon arrival at the station. He failed.

Kurt was getting ready for bed when his phone rang. He answered it, and listened as the NYPD officer explained what had happened. As he listened, he walked out into the living room where Hunter and Sebastian were watching a movie. They paused it as they saw the look on Kurt’s face and watched him with nothing but concern.

“Yes, officer. Thank you for letting me know.” Kurt hung up and turned to his friends, “He was arrested, but not just for assault. He was on something when they went to the apartment.” Kurt sat down in the chair, “I wonder if that’s why his behavior became so extreme.”

“He’s never treated you right, Kurt. But I agree that the violent actions in recent months were shocking.”

Hunter nodded, “Maybe the pressures of being at a school where everyone was just as good as him, or better, was too hard on him.”

Sebastian rolled his eyes, “Most of the ND clan are as good as him. Same with the Warblers. I have no idea why he was singled out so much when he was among so much talent.” He looked at Kurt, who looked lost in thought. “Are you okay?”

Kurt looked at him with such sad eyes, “Why didn’t I notice? I was a horrible partner. I should have noticed.”

“Absolutely not,” Sebastian shook his head adamantly. He walked over and knelt down in front of Kurt, putting a hand on his knee, “You were not a horrible partner, Kurt. How were you supposed to know everything he did when you were working? And for fuck’s sake, he’s a grown ass man making his own decisions. You were not his babysitter. If he was having that hard of a time, he could have told you, or gotten help from a counselor, or called his parents. It was not your responsibility to make sure he makes only good choices.”

Hunter agreed, “And it’s a good thing you got out as early as you did. Things could have gotten a lot worse.”

“I know. I guess I just feel so bad.”

“He should be the one who feels bad for turning to drugs and his fists to make himself feel better. Will he do jail time?”

“I guess it depends on if he posts bail. He’s spending the night there tonight though.”

“Do you think he’ll post bail?” Hunter asked as he walked to the kitchen.

“I don’t know. I’ve never spoken to his parents, other than a quick ‘hello, nice to meet you’ at his graduation.”

“Really?” Seb frowned.

“Yeah. They were never home when I was at his house. I didn’t even know he had a brother until we had been dating a year.”

“I am so glad you got out of that mess,” Sebastian said, sitting back on the couch.

They talked about what would come next for a while. Kurt called his father and let him know what would happen. He was so pissed that Kurt had to beg him to calm down, afraid he would have another heart attack. He had been upset before, but Kurt hadn’t fully told him everything. This time, he didn’t hold back.

“I’m going to call his parents and make sure they take him back to Ohio.”

“Dad, you can’t do that. They can’t make him go back to Ohio.”

“No, but I’m sure I can threaten enough to make it happen.”

Apparently, Burt had said the perfect thing...A mixture of small town, gruff business owner, combined with Congressman who now had connections, seemed to work in his favor. Blaine’s parents threatened to take away all access to any money if he did not check into rehab in Columbus, then live at home for the following year. They denied all access to college funds unless he went to a school in Columbus as well. They had no idea he had failed out of school, and were mortified that he had been abusive to his boyfriend.

Blaine followed through. Blaine’s father showed up at the jail to post bail and pay the fines. They packed his things, made arrangements with a real estate agent who agreed to help them sublet the apartment, and they were out of town by sundown. 

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may have to skip a day or two, since I'm not finished with 9 or 10. But it won't be long, if I do.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just made it. A girl needs time to get her hair done, lol! The final chapter will either be out tomorrow night, or it will be out the follow day.

A few weeks later, classes were back in session, and they were all trying to get back into the swing of things. Both Sebastian and Kurt had noticed Hunter acting strange. He was daydreaming a lot, and was a little more withdrawn from conversations. 

Kurt had gone to Sebastian and asked him if he thought Hunter was okay, and Sebastian wasn’t sure he could say ‘yes’. 

“I don’t know what’s going on with him. It’s like he’s lost in his own little world, and it just keeps getting worse by the day.”

“I know,” Kurt agreed. “The other night we were in bed and he ignored me when I said ‘goodnight’. So I asked him if he wanted to cuddle, and he ignored me again. Then, I asked him if he wanted to fuck, and he didn’t even blink.”

Sebastian’s eyes were wide, but he couldn’t help the huff of laughter that escaped him, “You...I...Jesus, Kurt, you can’t do that to me.”

“What?” Kurt seriously didn’t know what he did. He knew it was a joke with Hunter, but he wasn’t sure if Sebastian was upset, or turned on, or what. Surely he knew he was kidding.

“You can’t openly talk about fucking someone that’s not me. I mean, I know we aren’t together-together, and I know you were joking with Hunter, but you might as well stab me in the heart.” Sebastian had a small, amused, smile on his face.

Kurt kissed him on the cheek, “Sorry. You’re right, I was just teasing him.”

“I know. But I have a very vivid imagination.”

“You do, do you?” Kurt winked.

“You’re killing me.” Sebastian threw his head back into the couch cushion and groaned.

“Sorry. I’m just playing. I hope you don’t think I’m being mean.”

Sebastian shook his head, “No.” He lifted his head and looked Kurt in the eye so he knew he was serious, “I know you’re playing. These are some of my favorite moments, Kurt. When you’re carefree and joke with me. It’s the real you. That’s what I want to see, no matter what happens with us. Okay?”

Kurt had tears in his eyes, “Okay.”

Seb frowned and sat up, turning to face Kurt and grabbed his hand, “Hey. What’s wrong?”

He fought the tears as he shook his head, “You just...You just surprise me still. You don’t seem to want to change anything about me. You’re so accepting of me, even my flaws and quirks. The way I want things organized. The way I like to clean the kitchen as I cook instead of after. The way I bitch about stupid stuff on tv. The way I push boundaries in _everything_. The way I tease and joke.”

Sebastian’s brows were knit together, half amused, half confused, “I find it utterly confusing as to how you think those things are flaws. I don’t want to change anything about you. Why would I want to? No, I take that back. I wish you weren’t so hard on yourself sometimes. But that’s it.”

Kurt was quiet for a few seconds, then slowly nodded, “I guess I can be, but that’s all I’ve ever known, really. I’ve always been judged and critiqued by every person in my life, minus my mother before she passed away. Even my dad, although I know he tried really hard to be 100% accepting, he’s had his issues with me too. I just judged right along with them, I guess.”

“I’m sorry about your mom. I didn’t know.”

“It’s been a long time. I’m in a good place about it now.”

“I’m sorry that everything I said to you back then just fed into that way of thinking.”

Kurt looked at him and shook his head, “You’ve apologized enough.”

“I know, but it doesn’t make me feel any better about it.”

“Now who’s being too hard on himself?”

Sebastian took a deep breath and pondered what he was going to say next. Kurt waited patiently. Finally, Sebastian said, “I would like to tell you about Paris. But, Kurt, I need to know that you’re ready to hear it. I also need to know that you are still serious about giving ‘us’ a shot when you are ready. This isn’t something I tell just anyone, so, here in the States, means, my Dad, Hunter, and his parents, which were only by necessity to get him to Dalton.”

Kurt took hold of Sebastian’s hand, “I’m still serious about it, Seb. Being with you is something I have to physically control myself with actually. My body is telling my mind to hurry the fuck up.”

Sebastian laughed, then leaned forward and kissed Kurt on the cheek, like Kurt had done to him so many times. Kurt’s heart sped up, and he willed his body to stay still, though it was nearly impossible.

Sebastian’s smile faded as he began talking, “I moved to Paris with my mom when my parents got a divorce. It was at the end of 8th grade when the divorce was finalized, so we moved that summer. It was hard, but I knew they were only together because of some sense of obligation to me, so when it finally happened, it was almost a relief, ya know? Anyway, she’s French. They met when she was here in the States for college. She decided to move back for good once she was ‘free’. I had always loved our visits to France, and because it was at the beginning of high school, I thought the timing worked out pretty well.”

Kurt nodded along and pulled his legs up criss-crossed in front of him on the couch as he listened.

“So, I started high school and everything was pretty normal. I met a boy named Jean Luc. We started out as friends, then by the Spring, we became more. He was amazing. He was my first everything, and I couldn’t imagine life without him. I had never been so happy. We were together as boyfriends for a year. But toward the end of Sophomore year, his parents found out about us. A teacher caught us kissing...”

“He wasn’t out, was he?” Kurt asked carefully.

“No.” Sebastian was having a hard time looking at Kurt at this point. He was fighting back the tears. He knew if he started, he wouldn’t stop crying. He took a deep breath, “His family was extremely conservative, and he was their only child. He was being groomed to take over the family business. When his parents were told about us, they threw a fit, calling my mom and threatening not only me, but her as well. It was so bad. And Jean Luc…” He took a few steadying breaths and fidgeted with the outer seam of his jeans, “he chose to tell his parents that we weren't dating, and that I kissed him - that my advances were unwanted. I tried everything to get him to stay with me. He wouldn’t even look at me, much less speak to me. I lost my best friend _and_ my boyfriend. I was so miserable that Mom just didn’t know what to do, so she sent me to live with my dad. He thought Dalton would be good for me.”

“I’m so sorry, Seb. I can’t imagine what that was like.” He paused a beat, then asked, “When you say I’m your type…”

Sebastian nodded, “Yeah. You instantly reminded me of him. Part of my issue with you back when we met was that you were so much like him, but instead of denying who are and trying to change, you practically flaunt it. I wasn’t really mad at you, I was mad that he refused to be like you. And, unfortunately, I took it out on you because the entire situation just angered me. You fought tooth and very sharp nail for Blaine, while Jean Luc wouldn’t even acknowledge me. I was so pissed off about that, but at the same time...I was pissed that you weren’t doing that for me either. I know that part is ridiculous, but I was so confused and messed up from it all. It took me a long time to work through it. Even after I apologized the first time, I wasn’t myself. Hunter coming to Dalton was a game changer. I owe him so much.” He finally looked up at Kurt and frowned when he saw tears in Kurt’s eyes.

“It all makes so much sense now. I’m so sorry, Sebastian. Really, really, sorry. I wish I had known back then.”

“I wasn’t ready to talk about it then. Instead, I put on this false persona and tried my best not just curl up and die.”

A tear fell down Kurt’s cheek and let out a long breath. He hesitated, but he needed to know, “I’m not… I mean, you’re not just…”

Seb frowned, knowing exactly what Kurt was thinking, and he quickly shook his head, reaching forward to place a hand on Kurt’s knee, “No. I don’t like you because of him, and I’m not trying to replace him with you. I promise. I like you more _now_ than I ever thought possible. In fact, the more we spend time together, and the more I get to know you, the more I like you. All of you. Just the way you are.”

Kurt grabbed Sebastian’s hand as he straightened his legs out on the couch, “Let me cuddle you.”

Sebastian willingly laid between Kurt’s legs. He rested his head on Kurt’s chest and closed his eyes as he listened to his heart beat, feeling the heat from Kurt’s arms that wrapped around him. Kurt kissed the top of his head, then rested his cheek in his hair. They sat in comfortable silence for quite a while.

After a few minutes, Kurt chuckled a bit, “We sure go about things in a strange way, don’t we?”

“What do you mean?”

“I mean, we were the way we were in high school, but since meeting again, we were pretty much instant friends. I was living with you within 24 hours, and we were cuddling soon after. We spend nearly all of our free time together, eat together, sleep together half the time… For four months, we’ve kind of already been boyfriends without _being_ boyfriends.”

“You mean without the fun stuff?”

Kurt laughed, “That too.”

Seb squeezed Kurt a little, “But also without the comfort of knowing there is no one else. We get the domestic part, and we’re pretty damn good at it. But, I want all of that plus the romantic dates. I want to be able to know that you’re my boyfriend, and I want to be able to shout it from the rooftops.”

“Good lord, how did you become so perfect?” Kurt muttered.

Sebastian lifted his head and turned a little to be able to look Kurt in the eye, “I’m only perfect for one person. The right person.”

Kurt put his hand on Seb’s cheek. He was beginning to breathe heavier and it was taking so much restraint not to just go for it. He needed to say a few things first. “I don’t know if I can keep waiting. I just want to be able to give you everything you deserve. I don’t know if I can do that, but I’m willing to give you 100% of my effort, my love, my devotion. When I commit, I commit fully. When I love, I love completely.”

Seb smirked, “You’ve never done anything halfway, Hummel. It’s one of the things I adore about you.” Sebastian looked at Kurt’s lips, then back to his eyes, as Kurt moved a little closer. “So, what do you say? Are you ready? Will you be my boyfriend?”

Kurt leaned in and kissed Seb soft and slow, savoring every delicious second of it. Seb hummed in pleasure as Kurt deepened the kiss. His hands were roaming up and down Kurt’s back as Kurt’s fingers splayed through the back of Sebastian’s hair.

When they broke for air, they rested their foreheads together. Sebastian smiled softly, “That was a ‘yes’, right?”

Kurt chuckled, “That was a ‘hell yes’.”

Seb couldn’t have smiled any bigger, “Thank God.”

The conversation and concern for Hunter’s odd behavior had been forgotten as Kurt and Sebastian spent most of the evening kissing on the couch. But when Hunter came home, sighing as he flopped down in the chair, they suddenly remembered that something was off.

Seb frowned, “You okay, Hunt? Seems like something has been… different lately.”

Hunter looked at him for a second, then narrowed his eyes as he looked between Seb and Kurt, “Yeah. Different. Hmm…”

Kurt and Sebastian smiled, but didn’t say anything.

Hunter sat up a little, “Did it finally happen? Are you…?’

Kurt chuckled and Sebastian smiled wide, “I’ll let my boyfriend tell you.”

Hunter’s eyes widened, and the next thing they knew, they had a lap full of their friend. He threw both arms around them and turned, kissing each of them on the cheek as they laughed. “It’s about time. I’m so happy for you both. But this does _not_ mean I get fewer snuggles from either of you.”

“We wouldn’t dream of it. Now, answer Seb’s question, Hunt. What’s been up with you lately?”

He flopped to the side so that he was next to Sebastian instead of on top of them, but his leg remained partly over Seb’s. He sighed dramatically, “It’s because of a girl.”

“Girl trouble? Then I’m your man, Hunter. What’s the problem?” Kurt said confidently.

“I want to ask her out so bad, but I’m so nervous. She’s perfect.”

Seb grabbed Hunter’s leg and shook it, “Since when are you not the confident ‘I Want Her, She Will Be Mine’ suave debonair?”

“Yeah, what happened to ‘star player’?”

Hunter gave him a look, “She’s _so_ perfect that all of the bravado is gone. Vanished. Poof.”

“Okay,” Kurt started, “What’s her name? How do you know her? Tell us about her.”

“Her name is Maggie. She’s got auburn hair and gorgeous dark brown eyes. Her smile absolutely makes my heart melt.”

“She sounds lovely, Hunter, but what about the things that aren’t about her looks? I need info if I’m going to help.”

He nodded, “Okay. She’s in my Trig class. She seems super smart. She joined our study group and usually ends up helping everyone, since she knows what she’s doing. She’s really sweet, but she’s really quiet. I don’t know how to handle quiet. I’m the _opposite_ of quiet.”

“Okay. Well, in my experience of being a gay guy with mostly female friends who tell me _way_ too much, I will tell you that most straight girls, shy or not, enjoy the company of a nice boy. Because she seems shy, just be gentle at first until you can get a better feel for how she’ll react.”

“That sounds good and all, but I know for a fact that none of those New Directions girls are shy.”

“No, but, surprising or not, some of the Cheerios were.”

“The what now?”

“Cheerios are the McKinley cheerleaders.”

“And how do you know this? I didn’t think glee kids were popular at your school.”

Kurt winked, “I was a Cheerio for a while.”

Sebastian shifted quickly so he could look at Kurt, “Are you serious? You were a cheerleader? With a uniform? Do you still have it? This is the best day ever.”

Kurt chuckled, “Yes to all of those. However, I doubt it would fit anymore. I’ve grown quite a bit.”

Sebastian let out a small whine. 

“If it makes you happy, you could always watch the video. I won them Nationals.” 

Sebastian immediately pulled out his phone.

  
Hunter frowned, “Hey! What about my Maggie problem?”

Kurt turned his attention back to Hunter, “Next time you go to class, try to sit by her. Then as you’re leaving, ask her if she has time to grab a coffee with you. If she says she doesn't have time, then say ‘Maybe some other time?’ and see how she reacts. If she says she doesn’t drink coffee, offer hot chocolate. It’s the perfect weather for that.”

Hunter was nodding and bouncing his leg. 

“Wow, you really are nervous,” Seb motioned toward his leg.

He nodded, “She could be it, ya know? My stomach does these funny things when she’s around. My stomach...Not my dick.”

Kurt smiled, “Well, when will you see her next?”

“Tomorrow.”

“Tomorrow could be a life changing day, then.”

Later that night, Kurt was sitting on the couch finishing his homework when Sebastian came and sat next to him. 

Kurt looked at him and smiled softly, “Hey, boyfriend.”

Seb’s smile stretched across his face, “Hey, boyfriend. I think we need to talk about a couple of things. Do you have a minute?”

“Sure.” He put down his book and turned his attention to Seb.

“What do you want to do about sleeping? Are you going to sleep with Hunter every night? For the record, for the time being, I’m fine with whatever you decide. I loved waking up with you next to me or in my arms every time I’ve had the privilege.”

Kurt’s heart warmed at that. He didn’t really need to think about it too much. “Like I said before, I kind of feel like we’ve been together without being together. This is new in some ways, but not new in so many other ways at the same time. I would really like to sleep with you. But if at any point you want some space, then I can go back to Hunter’s bed.”

“That sounds great. But I can’t imagine not wanting you there.”

“You say that now…”

“No, Kurt. Really. Even if we’re fighting, or annoyed, or whatever the case may be. I want you close so we can work it out. But I know not everyone is like that, so you just let me know. Deal?”  
“Deal.”

Two days later, Hunter came home with a huge smile on his face, “Guess who has a date this weekend!”


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took a few days to get out to you. It's not a long one (not that any of them are) so I hope you aren't disappointed. I'm kinda planning on some one-shots to fill in some of the gaps, as well as ones to tell about future events for Kurtbastian, so keep an eye out. Hope you like it!

Hunter’s date with Maggie went really well that weekend. She was a little shy and quiet, but she opened up a bit as the date progressed. Their personalities really complimented each other, and Hunter was even more smitten at the end of the date than he was at the beginning. 

When Hunter returned to the apartment that night, he went straight to Sebastian and told him all about it. “I can’t believe it went so well. And I’ll have to remember to tell Kurt that she loved the outfit he dressed me in. I’m telling you, Seb. She could seriously be the one. I just can’t say enough good things about her.”

“That’s great, man. So when is your next date?”

“We’re going to meet for coffee before the study group on Wednesday, but we’re going out again next weekend.”

“Next weekend is Valentine’s Day.”

“I know. Are you and Kurt doing anything special?”

“We agreed not to do gifts and just stick to cards and a date. But I did convince him to let me take him somewhere nice. I made reservations at La Mercerie. He said what he has planned for before dinner will take a couple of hours, so our reservations are at 8. What are you planning on doing with Maggie?”

“I don’t know yet.”

“Hunter! It’s Valentine’s Day in New York City. Getting a reservation somewhere nice is going to be hard. Get on the ball.”

“Yeah, it’s New York City, which means there are a million restaurants to choose from. I’ll find something.”

“A million restaurants worthy of Maggie? I thought she was special.”

Hunter frowned, “She is!” He paused, frozen in his spot, then sighed, “Shit.”

Seb chuckled, “Yeah. Get on that.”

When Valentine’s Day arrived, Sebastian dressed in a nice pair of pants, button up shirt, and dress shoes. He knocked on Hunter’s bedroom door, where Kurt was getting ready, and waited. He was a little anxious because he and Kurt had not seen each other all day. Sebastian had left a card in Kurt’s backpack, and Kurt had left a card for Sebastian on the pillow he abandoned as he left for an early class.

Kurt opened the door and smiled. Sebastian thought he might melt right then and there. His  _ boyfriend _ was standing there looking gorgeous, and that smile was directed at _ him.  _ “You look stunning, Kurt.”

Kurt’s smile grew wider and his eyes shined with so much unspoken emotion, “Thank you.” He looked Seb up and down, “You look pretty amazing yourself. So sexy.”

Sebastian couldn’t help it. He stepped forward, cupping Kurt’s face in his hands, then leaned forward and kissed him gently. When he pulled back, only slightly, he whispered, “Happy Valentine’s Day.”

Kurt didn’t pull back either, “Happy Valentine’s Day.” He leaned in and kissed Sebastian again. “We better go.”

“Lead the way.”

Kurt took Sebastian to an art gallery in Greenwich Village that had a show on display called “Vintage Muscle”. As they entered, Sebastian’s eyes widened, and Kurt bit his lip, trying to hide a bit of the pride he felt for guessing correctly that Sebastian would love this show. 

Lining the gallery walls were original rough sketches and detailed drawings from the beginning concepts to finalized designs of muscle cars going back to the 1960’s. 

“This is amazing,” Sebastian muttered as he scanned the gallery quickly. 

“I’m glad you think so,” Kurt smiled. 

They walked slowly, studying the drawings one by one. When they moved from one piece to the next, Sebastian would place his hand on the small of Kurt’s back. Kurt could feel the heat from his hand, but also the love, mixed with a bit of possessiveness. He loved the feeling.

When they stopped to look at a concept drawing for a Plymouth Road Runner, Kurt tilted his head and frowned. 

Sebastian asked, “What’s that look for?”

Kurt pointed, “The pistons and the distributor look out of place. It wouldn’t have worked there. That’s definitely not where they ended up.” He went to read the art placard. “Oh, this one is just a beginning concept.” He turned to see Sebastian looking at him oddly. He frowned again, “What?”

“That is sexy as hell.”

“Pistons and distributors?”

Seb laughed, “No. You knowing what the hell you're talking about when it comes to engines.”

Kurt rolled his eyes lovingly, “You know my dad owns Hummel Tire & Lube.”

“I know. Your Hummel Tire & Lube t-shirt is one of my favorite ones that you wear to bed...If you’re going to wear a shirt. No matter how you acquired the knowledge, it’s still sexy as hell.”

Kurt smiled and shook his head as they continued to look. He couldn’t get over how sweet and adorable his boyfriend was.

After they finished at the gallery, they headed to  [ La Mercerie ](https://ny.eater.com/2018/6/5/17426452/la-mercerie-cafe-review-nyc-marie-aude-rose) for dinner. It was so charming, and Kurt instantly fell in love with the atmosphere. 

“Is this what France is like?” Kurt asked as he looked around. 

“Mmm, a little. It’s hard to compare it to anything in the States since everything in France is just...older. And the age gives it an established authenticity that you just can’t duplicate.”

Kurt looked back at Sebastian, “I’d love to go one day.”

“I would love to take you.”

After dinner, they took advantage of the fairly uncommon warmer February temperatures and took a walk through Union Square. They intertwined their fingers as they made their way down a path. When they got to the south end of the park, there was a man playing the violin. Sebastian pulled Kurt off to the side and began to slow dance with him.

“Dinner and dancing. Very romantic,” Kurt smiled softly.

“I’ll take advantage of any opportunity to hold you close.” Sebastian kissed him on the forehead. 

“Not that I don’t love this, but you know you don’t need any opportunities. That’s the advantage of finally being boyfriends.”

“Good to know.” He pulled Kurt even closer, and as Kurt looked up to meet his eyes, Sebastian leaned in and kissed him. 

When the kiss broke, they continued dancing, though the violinist had stopped playing. Sebastian began to hum Ben Platt’s  [ _ Temporary Love _ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3dbdzbGED5Q) .

“I love that song,” Kurt whispered.

“Me too. I hope the words are true. For me, that’s how I see us.” He sang, “This is not a temporary love. Now your heart is in my hands, I won’t give it up. This is not a temporary love.”

When they got back to the apartment building, their kisses started to become more heated while still in the elevator. By the time they reached their door, fumbled with the keys, and actually made it in, their lips hadn’t parted. Coats came off blindly and were tossed haphazardly onto the couch as they made their way down the hall to the bedroom.

“Sebastian…” Kurt moaned as he took a breath.

“Kurt…” Seb answered in between kisses. He suddenly pulled back and took Kurt’s face in his hands like he had done so often lately. Still breathing a bit heavy, he said, “We need to slow down a little. I want to remember this. I don’t want to rush through it, or for it to be over before we’ve barely started.”

They slowed down and lovingly undressed each other.

Sebastian laid Kurt down on the bed, “You’re so gorgeous. I’m so lucky to finally be able to call you mine.”

“Yours. I’m all yours, Sebastian.”

  
  


* * *

_ Three and a half years later. _

Sebastian went into Hunter’s bedroom when he couldn’t find Kurt. When he didn’t see his best friend or his boyfriend, he called out, “Guys?” He turned back toward the living room, but stopped when he heard whispering. He turned and went back to the small walk in closet. 

Kurt was hugging Hunter, whispering something to him. Kurt looked up at Sebastian over Hunter’s shoulder and gave him a look that screamed, _ please help. _

“What’s the matter, Hunt?”

Kurt continued to rub his back as Hunter answered, “I don’t want you guys to go. You need to stay.”

“Awe,” Sebastian went and hugged Hunter from the other side, making a ‘Hunter sandwich’. “We’ll miss you, too, Hunter. But you know you and Maggie can come visit us anytime you want.”

Sebastian and Kurt were set to move to Paris. Kurt had gotten a job with Vogue Paris, and had the job offer before he officially graduated. He had taken on more responsibilities at Vogue.com during his Sophomore year, and was even able to quit the dinner. His connections at Vogue.com, as well as his very successful fashion blog, made it so that by the time he presented a portfolio, they jumped at the chance to have him on their team. He was going to be in charge of their social media, as well as some of their magazine articles. 

Sebastian had accepted a position with Peugeot in their Automotive Design Department. He was hoping to get his foot in the door there, then possibly branch out into an international department of the company if it would allow him to stay wherever Kurt was.

The two of them had been Skyping and Facetiming Alice, Sebastian’s mother, for a couple of months now. She and Kurt had met over a Skype call three years prior, and instantly clicked. Kurt was looking forward to meeting her in person. She had been helping them find a suitable apartment. She would scout them out and Facetime them from the ones she liked the best. Once they decided which one they liked, she helped make sure all of the paperwork was in order for it to be ready by the time they arrived.

Burt and Carole had come to New York for Kurt and Sebastian's graduation, and to say his final farewell. Burt had done two terms as Congressman, but decided that was enough. He and Carol were going to downsize their home and work another ten years before they decided where to settle down for retirement. This trip to New York was bittersweet. They were so happy for both Kurt and Sebastian, but sad that they wouldn’t be able to see them as easily. They were hoping to come stay with them for a couple of weeks in a year or two. Carole was especially fond of Sebastian, and was going to miss him nearly as much as she was Kurt. 

Michael had made a visit to New York for graduation as well. He came alone this time. His parting gift to them was for them to keep the money from selling Seb’s share of the apartment. He told them to use it to furnish their new one, and then save some of the money for a rainy day, or a vacation...or ten.

All of their friends, both new and old, had thrown them a party. It started out at a club, then ended up at Shep’s place. By the end of the night, there were a lot of stories being shared about their friend’s time with both boys, many ending in tearful, heartfelt goodbyes.

It was two days later when Sebastian found Kurt and Hunter in the closet.

“I know we’ll come visit, but it’s not going to be the same. And what about all of our cuddles?”

Maggie had come in behind Sebastian when she didn’t hear anyone answer him earlier, “Babe, you know you can cuddle me any time.”

He looked at her, “I know, but it’s not the same.”

She frowned playfully and gestured to her chest, “But I have pillows.”

They chuckled softly. Maggie had come out of her shell around all three of them pretty early on. She was still shy around those she didn’t know well, but get her alone with close friends, and she fit right in. Both Kurt and Sebastian had loved her from the beginning. Especially seeing how happy and in love Hunter was. 

Hunter bought Sebastian’s share of the apartment, and Maggie was going to be moving in. She and Hunter were both going to get their Master’s degree from NYU before deciding where to go from there.

By the time they were ready to head to the airport, Hunter stood on the sidewalk and was nearly in tears. He hugged them both one last time, “I love you both so much. Please take care of each other.”

“You know we will, Hunt,” Sebastian said as he squeezed his friend one final time.

Kurt let go of Maggie and turned to Hunter, “We love you, too, Hunter. It’s going to be fine, I promise. You know Seb and I will take care of each other, and you and Maggie will be so busy with classes soon, that it’ll take your mind off of it. Plus a Skype call can do wonders.”

As the taxi pulled up, they grabbed their carry-on bags and waved one more time as they climbed in. They looked through the window as the cab started to pull into traffic. Hunter was wiping a tear as he wrapped his other arm around Maggie. She was blowing them kisses and waving enthusiastically with one hand as she held onto Hunter with the other.

“I hope he’ll be okay,” Kurt mumbled.

“He will be. Change is hard on him sometimes, but Maggie will help.” He looked back at his boyfriend, “Are you excited?”

Kurt smiled as he nodded, “I am. I’m sad to be leaving New York. It’s been great here. But I’m excited to meet your mom. I’m excited to see Paris. I’m excited to work at Vogue Paris. But most of all, I’m excited that I get to do all of that with you by my side.”

“I love you,” Seb leaned over and kissed Kurt softly.

“I love you, too.”

  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> What did you think? I would LOVE to hear from you. Kudos and Comments mean the world to me!


End file.
